Your Journey's Not Over
by Perko
Summary: A story set just after Buu. Studies the relationship of Gohan/Videl and his rising hidden powers conflicting with maturing as a saiyan. Also visits areas like Vegeta’s respect and sets the next journey for the z gang.
1. Reunion Part 1

1

Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z is not mine Yadda Yadda Yadda.

Title: Your Journey's Not Over

**Chapter One**

**Reunion Pt 1**

Gohan was residing in his usual seat next to Videl. It was the sixth and final period of the day and the teacher was droning on about the effect of equilibrium. Gohan had zoned out slightly, he knew it all already, in fact he was sure that he'd ace the test if given it without having to listen to the annoying monotone of the lecturer.

He glanced over to Videl who was also staring rather glassy eyed at the front. Probably an attempt to appear interested. Eraser was scribbling something into her notebook, while trying not to giggle as Sharpener leaned over her shoulder and read it. From the way the guy smirked, Gohan got the distinct impression that it had nothing to do with science equations. His gaze returned to Videl. He jumped slightly, realising she was looking at him. She grinned. Gohan felt his dreary mood rise a few notches.

It had been a few weeks since the whole fight with Buu had come to a close and the Earth had returned to normal. Chi Chi had allowed Gohan two weeks to recover from the ordeal and spend some time with Goku, Goten and the Z gang. However it seemed like no time passed at all before she demanded he return to school and resume the most important thing in his life; his studies. So Gohan had bowed down to his mother and her frying pan; returning to school the previous week.

Videl had met him with a smile and a mutual understanding had passed between them. Gohan felt like they were old friends who had undertaken a life long journey together, only to return and find that nothing had changed except themselves.

Returning to school hadn't been as easy as Gohan had thought. The people of Earth may have had their memory of Buu whipped but everyone knew he was The Great Saiyaman and the 'Gold Fighter'. Gohan had had to endure a lot of whispering and range of different reactions from his class mates. His immediate friends had been fine, actually in awe of him really. Eraser was actually trying to persuade him to keep his hair blonde.

Thankfully, Hercule had convinced most people that the 'gold hair trick' was just a flashy light show and of 'no great importance'. Gohan had a feeling that not everyone believed him though and was amazed that no one had made a connection to the cell games.

Videl had been the only one to treat him the same, well not exactly the same. There was definitely a greater respect in her eyes. Gohan spent all of his time at school with Videl. She in turn was rarely seen without him.

Gohan felt a strong urge to do something to impress her. He didn't know why, if defeating Cell didn't impress then nothing else would. However he couldn't knock back the feeling.

Gohan looked over at Videl again, grinning. His grin faded slightly when he noticed Sharpener was telling some funny story about his friend's party.

Sharpener had met Gohan with a wary greeting when he first came back. However, after a few days of seeing Gohan behaving no different to before the world tournament, he soon adjusted back into his old mannerisms. Gohan was pulled back from his reverie, as he glanced back over at Videl.

The story seemed to have both Videl and Eraser's undivided attention. He held out his hand and used his ki to propel Videl's pen into the air.

Gohan smiled as this caught her eye. She watched as the pen began to spin in mid air. Eraser and Sharpener had also seen the little trick. They were gazing, wordless.

Videl looked up from the pen over to Gohan. As her eyes met his Gohan felt a jolt inside.

He felt himself lose control of his ki. Electricity zapped around the pen and disintegrated it. Videl frowned slightly at this.

"Eh…sorry" he muttered, giving her a sheepish look.

"I don't think I was going use it anyway, this class is so boring"

Gohan waited for Eraser and Sharpener to look away, which took awhile considering they had just seen him blow up a pen.

"Hey, what are you doing after school?" he asked her.

"Eugh, my dad's making me do an exhibit with him to recruit kids for his new gym. Basically it means I have to stand around watching him pose in front of loads of ignorant parents, listening to him lie about beating Cell." She frowned in annoyance thinking about it.

Gohan grinned,

"I thought he might have lain off a bit after the whole fight with Buu."

"Huh, no chance, I even think it made him worse, you know my dad…the one thing he's good at is bragging."

"So, there's no chance you could come by my house for dinner?"

Videl's face spread into a wide smile.

"I'd love to Gohan; it won't be that hard to slip awa…"

GOHAN, VIDEL!! Are you paying attention or do I need to separate you both?! roared the professor.

The pair blushed, Gohan much worse then Videl.

"That won't be necessary sir" Videl said, amidst the sniggering of the class.

The period ended without any other dramas. As the bell rang, the student body exited in a rush. Gohan stayed close to Videl all the way to their lockers. He quickly threw several of the 'extra' textbooks his mother insisted on him having, into his bag before shutting his locker. Videl was doing the same (minus the text books).

"Alright, what time should I rock up at your house?" she asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"How's 6:00 sound?

"Ok, I'll see you then" smiling as she waved, before making her way down the corridor through the masses of excited students.

"Mom, I'm home" Gohan called out as he walked through the front door. He spotted his mother in the kitchen, probably still washing all the dishes from Goku and Goten's lunch.

"Hi Sweetie, how was school?"

"It was ok" Gohan said, dumping his bags in the living room.

"Just ok, huh"

"Oh, no it was good, er…where's dad?" Chi Chi frowned at this.

"He's off teaching Goten how to blow up stuff and be an irresponsible punk!" she said irritably.

"I'll go and find them then" He turned back to the door.

"Gohan, when are you going to ask Videl around, we haven't seen her for awhile?"

"Oh, er huh, I actually asked her if she'd like to come around tonight." Gohan said evenly. Chi Chi swung around positively beaming.

"Oh that's WONDERFUL! Bulma's invited everyone over for dinner and this way we can all see Videl again." Gohan groaned, dinner at Capsule Corp. with the z gang wasn't particularly the way he wanted to spend his evening with Videl.

"Ok mom, I'll go find Dad and Goten then I'll rescue Videl from her father's side show" He doughted Chi Chi had heard him. She was already walking into the next room muttering about calling Bulma.

Gohan spun around and flew back out the door.

It wasn't difficult to locate Goku and Goten. Their energy was so high that both must have been super saiyan. After several minutes of flying in the general direction of their ki, Gohan saw the distinct explosions of energy blasts. He grinned as he spotted them up ahead.

Gohan slowed down as he took in the scene. Goten and Goku were circling each other, there was a flash as Goku shot a blast at his youngest son. Goten dodged and fired one back, to which Goku deflected. Goten dodged again and met Goku with a series of punches. Goku performed a flawless roundhouse kick that sent Goten shooting down to earth. Gohan smiled slightly as Goten slowed and then pushed off the ground before he came zooming back at Goku.

KA…ME…HA…ME……..HAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goten's Kamehameha shot towards his dad. Gohan was impressed by Goten's newly found control, the blast was perfectly directed, but he could tell his little brother had given his dad too much time to prepare for it.

Goku was able to block the beam and send it towards the ground, effectively sculpting a new crater. Goten rose slowly, breathing heavily from his effort. That was when Goku spotted Gohan.

"GOHAN"

Goten spun around,

"BIG BROTHER" he waved excitedly, his hair flopped and went black as he went out of super saiyan mode. The pair sped over.

"Hey Dad, Squirt"

"Hey Gohan, were you watching us?" Goten beamed up at his sibling.

"Yeah, those were some impressive moves you were throwing out there."

"Ah ha ha, that's what Dad said. Did mom tell you we're going to Trunks' house tonight?"

"Yeah she did, and she also said you've got to come back and get ready for it and, er…something about irresponsible punks running off?"

Goku laughed sheepishly as he came out of super saiyan, and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright boys we'd better go then before Chi Chi thinks you've joined in Gohan."

The three saiyans flew back in the direction of their home.

"Umm Dad, Videl's coming tonight so It wou…" Goten chirped across Gohan.

"Really! Videl's coming! Cool, Trunks and I can…"

"NO! Gohan said hurriedly, I don't want you guys to embarrass me in front of her! Again!"

"Oh, right…no problem Gohan" Goten said, his fingers crossed behind his back. Goku saw this and laughed.

They soon arrived back and were met by Chi Chi, who was surprisingly in a rather good mood.

She ushered them inside, ignoring Goku's complaints of being hungry.

"Ok, I've laid out your dinner suits…"

"Awwwww, but we're only going to Trunks' house, why do we have to wear those weird tight things with the funny bows."

"Goten! I am not having you greet your friends in a gi every time you see them! Contrary to what everyone thinks my family are not just karate bums!!"

Goku and Gohan had had enough practise to know which fights they could win with Chi Chi. This was not one of them.

"Mom, I'll go and call Videl to let her know what's happening"

He grabbed the cordless phone and dashed out of the room before Chi Chi's good mode vaporized.

Gohan walked into his and Goten's room, where the 'weird tight things with the funny bows' were placed on each bed. He grimaced slightly at them, before punching in Videl's cell phone number.

"Hey, Videl here"

"Hey it's Gohan, how's the show going?" he asked humorously.

"Oh I'm having a blast" she snorted

"Yeah I'll bet, hey listen Bulma's invited everyone around to Capsule Corp. for dinner so I was wondering if you could bare to be around my embarrassing friends for the evening."

Videl laughed.

"Yeah, I'd love to come; it'd be great to see everyone again"

Gohan sighed internally. He would have to agree with her. He loved seeing the z gang. However the 'dinners' they had were o so predictable. Trunks and Goten would usually do something to set Vegeta off resulting in the saiyan prince going off his rocker and blowing up something, fights always broke out and with the addition of Goku this was even more likely. Oh well.

"My mom is making us all wear suits, dunno why exactly, but just rock up in something that isn't a gi and she'll be happy. No one else will be in formal wear."

"Ok, sure thing, I'll be at your house soon as I can"

"Don't rush; it's going to take a while to get Goten into this thing"

He could hear Videl laughing at the other end.

"Alright Gohan, see you soon"

"Bye"

As he pressed the 'end call' button muffled shouts could be heard from the kitchen. Someone was stopping towards the room, probably Goten pissed off at having lost the argument with Chi Chi about wearing the suit.

Sure enough the door burst open revealing Goten looking sulky.

"Trunks is going to laugh at me" he whined.

"Aw, cheer up squirt, this is nothing compared to what Bulma made Vegeta wear when I was a kid."

"What was it?"

"A pink shirt" Goten blinked, then grinned,

"Ah ha ha ha ha, Trunks' daddy wore pink ha ha ha"

"Yeah it was pretty funny." Gohan smiled as he stripped and walked into their bathroom for a shower.

He was in and out within five minutes, wandering back into the bedroom in a towel.

Goten took a lot longer in the bathroom then Gohan had to the point that Gohan was wondering what he doing in there. He was attempting to do his bow tie in the mirror when Goten wondered out stark naked.

"What were you doing in there squirt?"

"I was trying to make my tail grow back like dads"

"Why'd you need the bathroom to do that?"

"I have to _see_ what I'm doing and _you're_ using _this_ mirror" Gohan looked confused.

"What…you just stand in front of the bathroom mirror and stare at your ass hoping your tail will appear?!"

"Yeah!" (Gohan falls over anime style)

Gohan scrambled up from the floor laughing in slight disbelief.

EEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Both boys turned their heads up towards the shriek.

"Looks like dad's not having such a good time with the suit, mum probably grabbed his tail to force him into it. Gohan chuckled. See; tails aren't always fun squirt."

The doorbell rang.

"Videl must be here, man that was faster then I thought she'd be." He glanced back at his brother.

"Goten please don't walk around naked while Videl's here, ok?" He walked out and shut the door gently after him.

On his way to the door he passed his mother on her way to his and Goten's room. Gohan grinned slightly,

"Is dad ok?"

Chi Chi had a smug look on her face, that more then answered Gohan's question.

"Hey mom, can you make sure Goten doesn't wonder around the house with no clothes on while Videl is here."

Gohan opened the door and couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face and the warmth that settled in his stomach. Videl stood on the door step mirroring his smile. She was elegantly, yet casually dressed in dark jeans, cowboy boots and a pretty white and blue peasant style top. Gohan couldn't help but look her up and down, raising his eye brows a bit.

"What?!"

"Nice boots"

"Oh yeah; thanks, nice suit" Gohan grimaced good naturedly. Videl stepped inside and Gohan shut the door behind her. Goku walked into the living room. Gohan and Videl both noticed he was walking as though he had a pole up his backside.

"Oh, hi Videl it's nice to see you" Goku staggered over and greeted her.

"Hey Goku it good to see you again, um, are you ok?"

Goku looked a bit sheepish.

"Oh, yeah I'm great, I just need to…walk around a bit." And with that he staggered off. Videl turned to Gohan,

"Er, Gohan what's up with your dad?" Gohan chuckled.

"I think mom tried to tuck his tail into his pants."

Videl looked even more bewildered at his answer.

"What?"

"Long story, I'll explain it all later, but in short we saiyans are born with tails, my dad and Vegeta's grew back not long ago."

"Tails, huh, you know I don't think anything will ever surprise me about you guys anymore. Expect the weirdest and it's not usually that far from the real thing."

Chi Chi came in with Goten who looked very uncomfortable and was fiddling with his bow tie.

"Videl it's lovely to see you!" Chi Chi embraced her like a long lost sister.

"We should be leaving soon, now where is Goku." She hurried off to look for her husband.

"Hi Videl! I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Hey Goten; yeah we've all been pretty busy settling back. It must be great having your dad back though."

"Yeah he's cool and he…" There was a muffled yelling from the other side of the house.

The three stopped talking and stared as Chi Chi walked in with Goku following her, thankfully walking normally, he gave Gohan the thumbs up as they walked out the door. Gohan noticed Goku had made a hole for his tail in his dress pants and it was wrapped comfortably around his waist. Gohan grinned slightly.

"Um, Chi Chi it would be much faster if we flew…" Goku began.

"NO! WE ARE NOT FLYING WE ARE DRIVING LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE DO"

So the five of them bundled themselves into the car (a recent insistence from Chi Chi that they have one) and, with Goku gingerly taking the wheel, drove off.

Ten minutes later.

"Daddy you're driving like a sissy." Whined Goten from in between Gohan and Videl.

"Huh?" Goku turned around to look at Goten.

"GOKU KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" shrieked Chi Chi.

"Trunks' daddy goes much faster then this and he doesn't stop every time there's a red light." Goten complained. Videl sniggered, while Gohan looked a bit uneasy.

"Goten, mom doesn't need to hear about Vegeta's speeding habits." he said carefully. However Goku had obviously taken Goten's words to heart and they were soon racing along towards Capsule Corp.


	2. Reunion Part 2

"What about you Vegeta

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion Pt 2**

Gohan hopped out of the car quickly to prevent an over excited Goten scrambling over Videl. Sure enough Goten leapt out of car, looking rather comical in the miniature dinner suit. Videl stepped next to Gohan as Goten ran ahead to the Capsule Corp. entrance.

"Sorry about my dad's driving, but you'd rather be in a car with him then Vegeta, believe me" Videl chuckled.

"TRUUUUUNKS! LEMME IN!" Goten hollered as he banged unceremoniously on the door. Goku just laughed and scratched his head at his youngest son's impatience.

"COME ON TRUN…"

The door opened to reveal not Trunks but Vegeta. The prince was sporting a raised eyebrow. Goten just blinked, obviously somewhat intimidated by him. Vegeta was not donning his usual spandex but had on a rather nice blue shirt and a pair of jeans, giving him an almost normal appearance.

"Ah, Kakkarot's band have arrived and with a new addition I see." Vegeta commented as his eyes settled on Videl. Gohan felt a surge of annoyance and stepped between his friend and the arrogant saiyan.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted with the genuine delight he showed all of his friends. Vegeta surveyed Gohan for a minute and then seemed to snap out of it. He turned to Goten,

"Trunks is upstairs boy." He turned as if to leave then,

"Nice outfit Kakkarot." He drawled sarcastically before leaving them to find their own way in. Goten scurried off, ignoring Chi Chi's shouts for him to keep his clothes clean and behave.

Goku waltzed in without a further worry. They could hear where everyone was.

"Hey Guys" Goku announced his arrival as he walked into the Brief's huge dining room.

"Goku!!" came several shouts.

Gohan peered around the room and noticed that they were, typically, the last to arrive. Krillin finished greeting Goku and walked over to Gohan,

"Hey Gohan, I see you've brought your girlfriend. Can't stand to spend a night away from her, huh" he sniggered. Gohan went a bit red and said nothing.

"Yeah nice to see you too Krillin." Videl crossed her arms.

"Heh heh, sorry Videl, yeah it's good to see you again." Bulma emerged from the Kitchen followed by the ever scowling Vegeta. She almost dropped the plate of drinks she was holding when she saw Goku and Gohan's suits. Recovering, and trying not to laugh, she placed the tray on the table and made her way over to Videl, Gohan and Krillin.

"Hey guys, Videl I'm glad you could come."

Gohan frowned,

"Where's Piccolo?"

"He said he couldn't make it, Gohan, apparently he and Dendai are still repairing the hyperbolic time chamber. Oh, hi Chi Chi, how are you?" and with that she wondered off to where Chi Chi was standing.

Videl glanced over at Vegeta and noticed the furry tail wrapped around his waist. She decided to ask Gohan more about them later.

There was a thumping upstairs, Goten had obviously found Trunks.

"So what was your dad saying to sucker in his fans today?" Gohan asked Videl good naturedly. He passed her a drink from the tray Bulma had set down.

"Ha! You won't believe it. Someone asked him about the 'gold fighters' at the tournament. My dad said that they were of no great threat and he could do it too if he wanted, however due to his superior strength he didn't require tricks." Several of the Z fighters had heard and were staring with wide eyed disbelief. Goku burst of laughing,

"Ah ha ha ha, man does Hercule know how to lay it on or what!" Vegeta looked slightly sickened from the idea that Hercule was telling people that he was a super saiyan.

"Ha, just imagine that, Krillin piped up, super saiyan Hercule" he punctuated his words with a dorky pose uncannily similar to one of Gohan's. Videl looked deeply amused at everyone's reactions to her dad's latest untruth. She could hardly believe how much of his old lies she'd swallowed before the world tournament and meeting the z gang.

There was another loud crash upstairs. Bulma frowned slightly.

"Ok, dinner's nearly ready, can someone go and get Trunks and Goten. Vegeta seeing as you haven't done one thing to help this afternoon you can go."

Vegeta scowled but walked out the door and up the stairs with a simple 'fine'.

Everyone else seated themselves at the table. The thumping upstairs grew even louder and then settled. Gohan could hear Trunks' voice coming down the stairway.

"I only stated a fact; it's not _my_ fault Goten looks stupid."

"I don't look stupid Trunks"

Vegeta's distinct reply could be heard,

"If Kakkarot wishes to dress his sons in ludicrous outfits that isn't any of our concern boy."

"What does lucri…lucradus mean?" Goten's voice could be heard, more clearly now.

"He's saying in a fancy grown-up way that you look stupid."

The door burst open revealing Vegeta holding the two wriggling boys by their collars, both of which appeared a bit ruffled. Goten had managed to lose his jacket, his shirt was also untucked. Trunks, who was wearing shorts and a jumper, looked casually the complete opposite of his friend.

"Oww!" came the rather girlish shriek from Trunks as he landed hard on his ass, missing the chair completely as Vegeta uncaringly dropped the boys in the general direction of two seats at the table.

Videl turned to Gohan.

"So are you going to tell me about saiyans and their tails?" she asked. Gohan looked a bit uneasy but consented,

"Uh, sure…"

"I can tell you about tails Videl!" Goten and Trunks chirped at the same time. Videl turned towards the excited kids, curiously.

"A saiyan's tail allows him to transform in the full of the moon into a giant beast, this transformation was used to conquer many other worlds to ready them for the galactic market." Vegeta said in a monotone voice, before anyone else could get another word in. Goten and Trunks looked disappointed, their stories of giant monsters ruined. Gohan shrugged,

"Yeah, that's basically it…" Videl nodded, taking this information in stride.

"Right, so they just grow back occasionally do they?"

"My Dad and Vegeta's grew back a few weeks ago. Vegeta said that every fifty years on planet Vegeta, its three moons eclipse together or something. That night happens every fifty years and is innate to all pure saiyans so both dad and Vegeta's tails grew back."

He paused, scratching the back of his head, and looking questioningly at Vegeta who inclined his head with a disinterested expression.

The conversation had eventually caught everyone's attention.

"Some saiyans tails seem to grow back more then others." Vegeta muttered, glaring at Gohan irritably.

"Yeah, when Gohan's tail grows back he gets really cranky and…"

"Goten!"

Sniggering erupted around the table. Goku looked up from eating all the nibbles.

"Yeah, I'll vouch for that, you should have seen him a few…"

"DAD!" Gohan cut across before Goku said something humiliating. Krillin looked slyly at Gohan then at Videl,

"He didn't mention that saiyans go all funny when women they like touch their tails." Videl looked curious.

"What do you mean?"

"SHUT UP KRILLIN!" Gohan hollered, his cheeks glowing red.

"Calm down Gohan, you don't have a tail at the moment anyway, besides it's fascinating stuff." Krillin brushed off Gohan's outburst with a wave of his hand. Trunks spoke up,

"Dad says tails help a saiyan's sex drive."

Gohan choked on his glass of water, effectively spraying Yamcha, who was opposite him. Several people fell off their chairs anime style.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Goku said absent mindedly. Krillin looked as though he'd found a new Gohan teasing subject.

Vegeta meerly looked as though his company and their conversations were beneath him. Goku caught his look.

"What about you Vegeta? Doesn't it affect you?"

"Ha! I, the prince of all Saiyans do not feel such weak emotions or have such animalistic urges"

Trunks looked up and frowned slightly.

"That's not true dad, the other day on the couch when mom…"

"SHUT IT, BOY!"

Several of them sniggered.

"As I was saying, in no way am I affected b-b-by…" Vegeta's frown slid of his face, one eye closed slightly and he made a sound that was probably as close to a whimper as he would ever get. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, 18 and Yamcha (+ the usual array of animal friends and Roshi) stared as the prince became wide-eyed and well, took on a very un-like Vegeta expression.

"Is that so…"

Bulma appeared from behind the prince, his tail in her hand.

"…I've never got that impression before, Vegeta."

18 looked deeply shocked at Vegeta's reaction. Goku, on the hand, looked rather amused. The rest were trying but failing to hide their mirth.

"W-w-woman" he muttered pathetically. It was obvious that Vegeta was trying to end a situation that was extremely embarrassing for him, yet also very much aware of how useless it was.

After a few more seconds, Bulma released the tail to which Vegeta snatched back furiously. He glared at them, daring them to continue laughing. The sniggering ceased abruptly.

Chi Chi, oblivious to the current situation came in carrying a mountain of food and proceeded to place it on the table. Several small conversations started up in an effort to resume a pleasant atmosphere. Goku started shovelling food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Gohan noticed Vegeta had yanked Bulma down onto the seat next to him and was having what looked like a furious telepathic rant at her. Gohan was curious as to what they were saying, he tried to patch into their conversation.

'…HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT!'

'Oh like you've never purposely humiliated me in public before! You had it coming, and it serves you right! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that stunt you pulled yesterday in the pet shop was?!'

Gohan withdrew his mind from the couple's dispute, curious about what Bulma meant.

"Hey Trunks, what happened in the pet shop yesterday?"

At his question, Bulma and Vegeta looked up abruptly. Trunks, who'd been laughing with Goten paled slightly.

"Er…Dad kinda got the wrong idea."

"WRONG IDEA! WELL THAT'S PUTTING IT LIGHTLY!" Bulma shrieked. She now had everyone's undivided attention.

"I'll tell you what happened. The three of us, were out at the city plaza, I'd said I wanted to pick up some meat from the butcher. Then Trunks says he wants to go and look in the pet store nearby. So I thought, 'what can it hurt, the kid must be taking a liking to animals'.

Then Mr. I will wear spandex when and wherever I please decides to follow his son saying he wants to see what the boy's interested in. Naturally I followed thinking how nice it was for Vegeta to take an interest in our son.

So we get to the pet store, which I will add is full of little children and their mothers, and find Trunks holding a bunny rabbit."

At this point Bulma gets slightly more hysterical.

"And so Vegeta walks up to him and says,

"What have you got there boy?" Trunks shows Vegeta the rabbit and asks what he thinks of it. So then our darling prince takes the rabbit from Trunks and dangles it by the leg. I heard him say something like, "Good choice boy".

The next thing I know the idiot has barbecued the animal with a blast in front of all these little children. He then gives the thing back to Trunks saying 'bunnies make nice lunch boy'.

Bulma finished looking furiously back at Vegeta.

"Well they do, besides you said we were going somewhere to get some meat" he shrugged.

The rest of the group, particularly Chi Chi and Videl looked either horrified or revolted. Bulma lost it.

"YOU KNEW THOSE ANIMALS WERE NOT FOR EATING! she screeched

I KNOW YOU JUST WANTED TO RILE ME UP. YOU PROBABLY TRAUMATISED TWENTY OTHER CHILDREN NOT TO MENTION YOUR OWN SON!"

"No it's ok mom, I'm fine, I mean it's not like I haven't seen dad do that before…"

Bulma's mouth opened and shut several times. Trunks, if possible, went even paler.

"Er…Goten I think that's our cue" and both kids dashed up stairs. Bulma was still gaping.

"What, what did he…?" She spun around and stared open mouthed at Vegeta in horror. Gohan sensed a huge argument coming on, he nudged Videl,

"You _ate_ Mr Tiddles!!"

"I think Trunks was onto something, let's go" The pair edged their way out of the room and climbed the stairs. They could both hear Bulma's shrieks from below.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BOY DID!!"

Gohan and Videl climbed up the stairs towards the second living room.

"Classic Vegeta, frying a pet rabbit in front of little children." Gohan said shaking his head.

"Does he really eat pets?" Videl asked with slight disgust.

"I dunno, being Vegeta I wouldn't put it past him, once Goten came home from visiting and had nightmares about some conquest Vegeta was telling him and Trunks about. I'm not sure what it was because Bulma forbade him from mentioning it again, something about eating live people..."

"Eugh!" Videl made a face.

"Yeah, anyway, Trunks and Goten'll probably be in Trunks' second bedroom playing his X-box 360 or whatever they call it now and stuffing themselves with candy, so I don't think we'll be harassed by saiyans high on sugar" Gohan grinned as he walked through the open door into the large room decorated with what looked like pictures of Bulma and her father's many inventions. The smaller living room also had a number of comfy looking couches and chairs. Gohan shut the door behind Videl.

"Do you really get cranky when your tail grows back?" Videl asked slyly. Gohan looked mortified that she'd remembered Goten's little crack at him.

"NO! Well…yes, ok I do get a bit short tempered…"

"Why?" Gohan flushed a deep red.

"Well, um, you heard Trunks, mature saiyans get very, um, well, er…"

"Yeah, I heard him" She stepped closer. Gohan looked into her blue eyes; he felt a great warmth spreading through him. Videl leaned up and kissed him gently.

Gohan had never kissed a girl before, and wasn't expecting the jolt that coursed through his body. It was a strange feeling, like his blood had caught on fire. It took him a little while to respond, but as Videl ran her tongue along his lips he opened his mouth. Another jolt ran through his body as he felt their tongues intertwine.

It was like an inner instinct took over all of his intelligible thoughts. Gohan moved his hands to Videl's waist and pushed her against the wall. Videl felt the change in Gohan and raised her eyebrows slightly at his eagerness. She ran her hands down to his lower back pushing him off slightly in an attempt to settle him a bit, not realising that she was only enticing him even more.

Gohan felt her hands wander down to the area where his tail used to be, he broke the kiss, rubbing his head against hers and nibbled on her ear. It was obvious that he liked what she was doing. Videl opened her eyes and jumped slightly when she saw Gohan's hair was blond. It was then that she felt the rumbling in his chest, he was purring! She smiled slightly.

Trunks and Goten had been playing on the X-box 360, Trunks was, of course, winning having had a fair bit more practised on it then Goten. Both boys stopped playing at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Whoa! Did you feel that Goten?"

"Yeah, someone powered up, do you think there's gonna be a fight?" Trunks looked up at the ceiling,

"Well that wasn't my dad, he paused for a second, I think it was Gohan!" Goten blinked,

"But my brother doesn't fight unless he has to; he's too scared of mom…what are you doing Trunks?" Goten asked; puzzled when his friend walked over to the window and opened it.

"You wanna find out what's going on don't you. Well my house has windows in like every room so if we fly outside and look in my mom won't catch us with the frying pan."

"Oh, right ok then, let's go check it out." The two young saiyans flew out the window.

Back in the main dining room, Bulma had yelled herself out and was quietly eating beside Vegeta, who looked a bit smug; his tail wrapped her waist possessively. Goku was performing quite a show of shovelling food into his mouth while telling a story about his life in the other world.

Both Saiyans felt the spike in Gohan's ki. Goku stopped chewing on his food and Vegeta looked up abruptly.

Krillin and the other z fighters felt the spike soon after Goku and Vegeta. Bulma noticed everyone glance upstairs,

"Ok, what's wrong, you can't fool me anymore!" she demanded.

"The boy!" Vegeta muttered still staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks Vegeta that was very specific." Bulma said irritably

Goku swallowed his mouthful,

"I think I should go check on Gohan, just to make sure he and Videl are ok, you know." Vegeta nodded,

"I'm going with you Kakkarot" Bulma looked from one saiyan to the other.

"Oh no, I know what's going on, Bulma began, and I think someone with a little more 'tact' should go and 'check on them'." Vegeta and Goku looked at her with identical baffled expressions,

"What do you mean woman? I have lots of tact!"

"Vegeta, you are the most tactless person I have ever met; including Goku." Vegeta looked supremely offended by this, and promptly shoved Goku out of the way as he followed Bulma up the stairs. Goku shrugged and followed them.

"Man, I'm glad I don't live here." Krillin commented.

"No you just spend all your time with a future wrecking, hole punching, half crazed android."

WHAM!

18 knocked Yamcha flat.

"Trunks, I can't find anything!" Goten whined as he peered into the tenth darkened room.

"Stop searching with your eyes Goten." Trunks was hovering beside the house trying to focus on where he had felt the energy spike. Goten floated over next to him,

"Oh, ok" he spent a few minutes trying to concentrate like Trunks but soon gave up. Goten opened one eye and peered at Trunks. He jumped when Trunks jerked towards the far side of the house,

"I got it, they're in the living room over there." And with that he flew off, Goten zoomed after him.

The two boys flew over to a window that was lit with a yellow glow of light.

"Yeah, this must be it, the lights are on!" Goten said excitedly.

"Goten half the lights in the house are on." Trunks said.

They hovered in front of the window before pressing their hands and faces up against the glass, peering inside.

Both of them got a very close view of Gohan and Videl making out.

"Ewwww!" Goten pulled back making a face. Trunks glanced over at his friend.

"You're such a baby Goten; we could use this as great leverage against Gohan when we want something. He pressed his nose to the window again. Besides; it's kinda funny."

Videl felt Gohan shrug off his jacket, and then move back to nibbling her ear. She pulled out his shirt, and felt him purr loudly against her.

"Mmm, bit lower." He muttered.

Videl paused slightly, in surprise, but let her hands travel down below his waistband. She felt the slight uneven area and guessed it must be where his tail used to be. She focussed on that spot and massaged it lightly.

Gohan jolted again. He felt like he was swimming in the clouds of heaven. He stopped nibbling her ear and came back to catch her mouth in a hungry kiss. Videl felt a stab of uneasiness as he pushed her harder against the wall.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Gohan ignored the door and moved back to nibbling on Videl's ear, running his hands up her sides.

"Gohan! Is everything alright in there…" came Bulma's voice.

Videl heard the door open and a slight gasp. 'Oh shit' She still had her hands down his pants, she quickly pulled them out, grateful it hadn't been Chi Chi who'd walked in on them. Videl felt Gohan's disappointment, weird; she actually 'felt' it. His purring ceased and was replaced by a low growl.

"Get lost!" Gohan snapped venomously over his shoulder.

"You sound just like Vegeta!" Bulma said, but Videl noticed she was looking warily at him.

"Videl are you ok?" she asked carefully. Videl nodded, why was Bulma being so cautious around Gohan? she wondered. Vegeta and Goku appeared at the doorway as Bulma started walking toward the teenage pair,

"I think you need to cool off a bit Gohan." Bulma said firmly as she went to take hold of Videl and pull her away. Goku was looking uncertainly at Videl as Bulma reached for her. Vegeta, however, was paying close attention to Gohan. The boy's eyes were different, and why would he transform?

The spike was sudden. Gohan's hand crackled with red electricity and a yellow ki blast formed in his hand. Bulma realised what was happening too late. Before Gohan could release his blast, Vegeta had vanished, reappearing behind Gohan and grapping him around the neck causing the blast to shoot upwards and out the roof.

Bulma shrieked and fell back. Gohan rammed Vegeta in the stomach with his elbow. The prince doubled over from the impact. Gohan spun around and sent Vegeta flying towards the window with a well placed kick.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRG!!" Trunks and Goten screeched as Vegeta came flying full tilt towards them.

CRASH

The saiyan prince collided with the window, effectively breaking the glass and continued to hurl out of it, collecting Trunks and Goten hard on his way.

The three crashed into the ground.

"Oww" Trunks moaned holding his forehead; Goten was mirroring him, sporting a red bruise in the same spot.

"What's your dad made of? That hurt!" Goten whimpered. There was a flash of light and the unmistakable sound of a super saiyan transformation. The boys turned to see a very pissed looking Vegeta rising up off the ground, then shoot towards an on coming Gohan.

"Wow, dad looks pissed. I don't think anyone's ever thrown him out a window before." Trunks commented still holding his head.

BAM

The sound of Gohan and Vegeta's fists connecting echoed around the house. Gohan and Vegeta started fighting; throwing punches and kicks at a furious pace. There was the distinct echoing bangs from the super saiyan warriors power colliding.

Trunks stood up, letting go of his throbbing head.

"Goten come on we're missing out on the cool stuff!" With that he turned into a super saiyan and took off towards Gohan and Vegeta. Goten followed, transforming as he pushed off the ground. The rest of the Z gang had heard the echoing bangs and rushed outside, just in time to see Goten take off after Trunks. Chi Chi screeched after her son,

"GOTEN, COME BACK HERE!" It didn't change anything except perhaps damaging the hearing of Yamcha who'd been standing next to her when she yelled out.

Bulma picked herself up off the floor, and made her way over to Videl before Goku placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"Bulma, don't go near her just yet, he's still locked in on what's happening in here." Goku said staring out at his Son and Vegeta's golden glow against the black of the night.

"How can he possibly sense us in here while fighting with such intensity?" Videl said in awe, then she turned to Bulma and Goku.

"Why did you go and do that anyway, I was fine, he wasn't forcing me to do anything!" Bulma had also turned towards the window to watch the super saiyans.

"Oh, planning on having sex in my living room were you?" she said coolly. Videl's jaw dropped.

"I beg you pardon!"

Bulma turned towards Videl slightly, an eyebrow raised.

"We were doing nothing of the sort…" Videl began hotly.

"Hmm, yes I suppose that's why you had you hands down his pants." Videl opened and shut her mouth several times.

"Bulma, she didn't know. It's not her fault. If anything Gohan should learn to control himself better." Goku said gently but with a firm resolve.

"Hey! My husband is out there being beaten up because…"

"No, no, he's holding his own very well actually…and here come his reinforcements." Videl peered out the window,

"What reinforcements?"

"Trunks and…" Goku cringed suddenly,

"Well I think Goten could probably have planned that blow a bit better. Yes, he's distracted…" Goku transformed and placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished within seconds.

Trunks and Goten flew towards where Gohan and Vegeta were engaged in combat. The two warriors broke apart to a stare down as the two young saiyans charged.

WHAM

Goten punched an unexpecting Vegeta in the face as Trunks flew at Gohan.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta roared holding his cheek.

Trunks threw a punch at Gohan while his dad yelled at his best friend. Gohan blocked it easily and vanished reappearing behind Trunks. The kid swung around with his fist, but Gohan vanished, he threw another kick and missed again.

'Darn it! He's really fast' Trunks thought as he missed another shot. Something connected with his head. It felt like someone had dropped fifty tons on him.

"AARRGG!" Trunks sped towards the ground and with a bang hit it hard.

There was a sound behind Gohan. Goku appeared behind his eldest son and grabbed him in a strangle hold before he could vanish.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled as he felt Gohan's ki spike again. The prince stopped his rant at Goten and sped towards Goku and Gohan. He positioned his elbow on approach and slammed it into Gohan stomach's as he got to them. Goku couldn't help but cringe as Gohan doubled over and Vegeta hit him on the head, probably harder then was really necessary. Gohan fell out of super saiyan and fell hard to the ground, unfortunately landing on Trunks.

Goku looked down at his eldest son who was sprawled on top of Trunks in a small crater. He glanced over at Vegeta,

"You know, you didn't _need_ to hit him so hard."

"He got what he deserved!"

Goku sighed and let his hair flop as he came out of super saiyan. Vegeta also let his glow disappear and his hair returned to black. The two adults flew down to their sons. Goten was trying to pull Gohan off of Trunks without much luck.

"Well, at least we've kept up the tradition of having some sort of fight every time we have a reunion." Goku said humorously.

"Ha! Speak for yourself Kakkarot; you're not the one who got an elbow in the gut before going super saiyan."

"Oh, yeah, are you ok? He did get you pretty good." Vegeta promptly ignored him. The pair landed.

"Daddy, can you help me get Gohan off Trunks?" Goten hollered trying to push the unconscious Gohan.

"I'll give you a hand alright." Vegeta said evilly. He lunged forward and booted Gohan in the stomach so hard that the teenager was sent sprawling onto the other side of the yard. Gohan coughed and sat up holding his belly.

"Hey, that's not very nice." Goten chirped indignantly.

"It's also not very nice to throw a sucker punch either!" Vegeta said testily.

Krillin came flying over the edge of the small crater. He soared down towards Trunks.

"What happened Goku? Is he alright?" Krillin questioned as he tried to shake Trunks awake.

"Yeah he'll be fine Krillin" Goku nodded. Goten had run over to where Gohan was coughing.

"Big Brother, are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so, man, what happened? Everything feels a bit foggy. He looked around abruptly. Where's Videl?"

"She's upstairs, you threw Trunks daddy out the window." Goten said as thought it was a great accomplishment. Gohan looked bewildered, and then ever so slowly, the rather blurred memories became a bit clearer.

"What…" Before Gohan could continue Vegeta had stormed over,

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL POUND YOU INTO A PULP BOY! He roared at Gohan.

"Hey calm down Vegeta, I'll have a chat with him later when he remembers what happened." Goku said sensibly.

"Somehow I think your disciplinary actions will differ from mine a bit Kakkarot." The prince said irritably and, after shooting an icy scowl at Gohan and Goten, he marched back to the house. A moan erupted from the bedraggled heap that was Trunks.

"I think I've been killed…"


	3. Death's Door

Gohan let sleep take over his senses

AN: Apologies for the inconsistency in chapter two, Piccolo was not at the reunion. However I wrote a chunk of text that happened to end up in the middle of the chapter and Piccolo was originally going to be there. I missed editing his name out in one place.

**Chapter 3**

**Death's Door**

Gohan sat on the steps outside Capsule Corp. He felt dejected and embarrassed. The rest of the z gang had gone home half an hour ago. The earlier events were still very unclear to him, but judging by Vegeta's reaction they had been inexcusable. He was mortified to hear that he'd nearly blasted Bulma.

The young saiyan remembered walking into the room with Videl; however it became very patchy after that. He definitely remembered Videl touching the spot where his tail used to be. He was worried and slightly scared of what he may have done, but he just couldn't recall everything.

Gohan fiddled with his tie as shouts came from the house; Goku had probably just told Chi Chi what had happened. There was silence for awhile before Bulma's voice rang out,

"NO VEGETA, YOU CANNOT STAY AND LISTEN!"

A few seconds later Goku walked out, following him was the rather disgruntled saiyan prince. Goku smiled at Gohan and glanced back at the house, scratching his head,

"They're having a 'girl chat', whatever that means…"

"Dad, is Videl ok?"

Goku blinked and then remembered that Gohan wasn't fully aware of the earlier events.

"Oh yeah, she's fine."

He turned to his eldest son, a thoughtful look upon his face,

"Look son, I'm supposed to talk to you about this in a 'mature adult fashion' according to Chi Chi. But, er, I'm not really sure what that means so…we'll do this from one warrior to another." Goku scratched his head again before looking at his first son, his gaze turning serious,

"There are choices that we are met with and we can either take the easy way out or we can choose to do what is right no matter how hard it seems. In the Other world I discovered that great physical skill won't always win you battles. It's important to learn self control, not just over your power but over your mind, over your very being." Goku finished his words of wisdom with a meaningful look at the young saiyan, and then he seemed to snap out of it.

"There! Now I wish they'd hurry up, I'm getting hungry again!"

Gohan just stared at his dad. Vegeta looked incredulous,

"Oh you cannot be serious Kakkarot! That's your idea of punishment?!"

"Hmm, well what would you have done?"

"Hn, I'd have strung the boy up by his ankles in 300 times gravity and…" He was interrupted by Bulma, Chi Chi and Videl exiting Capsule Corp. Goten was trailing behind them a large bag in his clutches.

"Eurgg, about time woman!" Vegeta grumbled. Bulma ignored him. Chi Chi walked over to Goku,

"Goku it's time we headed off, Goten should have been in bed an hour ago. It was nice seeing you Bulma." Goku blinked and then looked at his wife carefully,

"Chi Chi can we fly home, it's so much quicker, and Goten will be in bed sooner." He said upon seeing her open her mouth angrily. At this Chi Chi though for a minute,

"Ok Goku, but just this once!"

Looking determinedly at his feet, Gohan spoke up,

"Um, mom I'm going to see Videl to her house, ok?

He didn't notice his mother exchange a look with Bulma. Before they could say anything Goku had picked Chi Chi up and risen into the sky, saying,

"Don't be too late Gohan; we're training in the morning." And with that he flew off into the starry night before Chi Chi could object. Goten pushed off into the air after them; waving at everyone.

"BYE! See ya soon big brother."

"Ok, we should go. Videl said to Gohan. Thanks for having me Bulma, Vegeta." Bulma smiled and gave her a friendly wave,

"Bye Videl"

Vegeta meerly ignored her. Gohan looked sheepishly at Bulma,

"Bulma, I'm really sorry…" But Bulma meerly brushed his apology aside.

"Don't worry about it kid, we'll see you later."

Vegeta just scowled at the young saiyan as he took off after Videl.

Videl and Gohan flew over the many bright lights below; heading in the direction of Satan city. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence between them. Gohan wasn't sure what he should say, or if he should say anything at all. He glanced over at her.

Videl felt him looking, she could also feel his emotions as though they were her own, it was bizarre. She was feeling his monumental unease at their silence. After giving him a few more awkward minutes to choke on she came to a stop, floating in mid air.

Gohan stopped as well and turned to face her.

"Gohan, it's not far to my house and you need to get home before Chi Chi gets suspicious, so this is where we part ways for now."

She could feel his apology coming,

"Videl, I'm really sorry about all of that, I don't know what came over me…"

"Gohan, it's fine. There's a few things I don't understand, but we'll talk about it later, ok?" She said tiredly.

"Ok" he said giving her a sincere smile. She couldn't help but smile back, and felt his mood lighten considerably. Videl floated a bit closer,

"I'll see you later." She said softly in his ear. Gohan felt the familiar pull towards her. Videl felt it as well, and hurriedly distanced herself as she flew away from him into the dark sky.

Gohan stared longingly after her until she vanished altogether. He shook his head, snapping out of his reverie and began to drift towards his house, thoughts of Videl washing pleasantly over his mind. She'd smiled at him, even after the evening had been such a fiasco. Warmth pooled excitedly in his belly. Gohan let out his feelings by doing a number of loop the loops through the sky.

He couldn't wait to see her again; it was like being a little kid waiting for Christmas to come. He transformed into a super saiyan and kicked his speed up a notch. It was barely 30 seconds before he felt his mind open a door and let the evening's lost memories come flooding in.

Gohan stopped speeding, and floated motionless in horror at what he'd nearly done. His hair returned to black. He'd almost killed Bulma, he'd wanted to kill her, he'd wanted to kill Vegeta. Why had he attacked them? The intense instinctual emotions he'd felt with Videl hit him hard. Gohan was shocked that his saiyan blood had taken control over his actions. Would he have been able to stop if Bulma hadn't interrupted his activities with Videl? He didn't like what his memories were telling him.

Gohan's elated mood vaporized. He suddenly felt very cold and alone. The young saiyan was so mentally absorbed, that it took him a few minutes to realise he had arrived home. Gohan landed and walked through the door. He was met by the normal shrieks for Goten to go to bed.

"GOTEN! I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T GO TO BED TRUNKS WON'T BE COMING OVER NEXT WEEK… Oh, Gohan you're back, would you make sure Goten stays in bed. I think Trunks gave him some candy to take home, which he's already eaten, he's a little bit excitable…"

Gohan groaned, a sugar high Goten was the last thing he felt like tolerating.

"Ok, mom." He said walking through the house to his and Goten's bedroom.

He walked through the open door and spotted Goten, wearing a long sleeved white top and shorts, jumping on his bed excitedly.

"HEY BIG BROTHER!" the little saiyan shouted excitedly.

"Hey squirt, not so loud ok, mom and dad are trying to go to sleep." He walked over to his set of drawers and fossicked around before pulling out a pair of light grey cotton pants.

Goten had thankfully ceased jumping on his bed, but was now doing Saiyaman poses with prolonged exaggeration.

Gohan, who had stripped and was pulling on his cotton sleep ware, glanced over at his little brother,

'Did I really look that stupid? No, Goten must be doing them wrong…' he though.

Gohan climbed tired into bed his mind wandering over troubling memories. He heard Goten leap under the covers, giggling hysterically. Gohan reached over and turned out the light. He tried to push the unpleasant and the overly pleasant memories out of his head and settled down to sleep.

Gohan was almost asleep when,

"Gohan do you like Videl?" chirped Goten, sounding wide awake. The saiyan in question groaned,

"Mmmff"

Goten was silent for awhile. Then,

"Were you going to mate with her?"

A startled noise erupted from Gohan's bed,

"WHO TOLD THAT?!" Gohan demanded hysterically, jumping up and turning on the light.

"Trunks did" the little saiyan said, unfazed.

"WELL TRUNKS DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT!" Gohan said indignantly, switching off the light and getting back into his bed.

"Good night big brother." Goten said and Gohan was sure that he was giggling again. Trunks had probably told the kid to ask him that. Oh well…

"Goodnight squirt."

He closed his eyes and felt sleep encompass him.

Gohan looked around; he was standing in the middle of a dark void. Footsteps, echoing in darkness, met his ears; he turned to see his dad walking towards him.

Goku wasn't wearing his usual orange uniform, but was dressed in the saiyan armour Bulma had given them before…that was it! He was in the time chamber! He looked down at himself. He was a kid again also donning the saiyan armour. They must be training for the fight against Cell, but why was he remembering this?

"Dad, what's going on?" he questioned as Goku stopped before him. When his dad didn't answer, Gohan looked up just in time to dodge a blast. He flew up and looked down, his dad was gone…no…there he was! Goku reappeared a few feet above him and threw a punch. Gohan blocked it. Goku sped in and started an assault of kicks and blows at his son. Gohan dodged, blocked and parried with ease. He felt great! His body was fluid and his mind was in complete control. He struck out hard, he had to do his, he couldn't let his dad down! Gohan's vision suddenly blurred, Goku and the dark scenery vanished.

His sight gradually became clear. He was at the world martial arts tournament staring directly into the cruel and unyielding eyes of Vegeta.

"I know with that stamp on your head Babadi's been giving you orders, is this one of them or is this just the same old fight between you and me, WHICH ONE!" He had to know, he couldn't fight Vegeta if he was being controlled by anything other then his own free will.

"Does it really matter?"

He looked over at…himself? And for a fraction of a second he felt a spark of…disappointment? Without turning Vegeta answered,

"Not to _you_ Gohan; but to a _warrior_ it matters greatly."

The scene shifted.

He was sitting in his school lecture hall next to his friends. Videl was looking at him, smiling.

"Understand now how I feel every time I walk into school? She grinned, don't worry Gohan you're not alone."

He felt that unfamiliar yet blissful warming sensation spreading through his limbs. He wasn't alone…

The classroom merged into a room filled with framed pictures of robotic models and multiple awards, achievements and notices. The warming feeling surged as he felt Videl massage his lower back. He wanted her so bad; it was like a pull he couldn't avoid, it was out of his control.

His thoughts abruptly became erratic, incoherent images flashed back and forth tearing at his mind, then it stopped. Buu's face flashed sharply into focus,

"I'll make you dead…"

Gohan jerked awake, nearly falling onto the floor. He sat up wide eyed and panting, his gaze darting from left to right and then left again. His heart was thundering against his chest, as he tried to collect his thoughts. Goten was sleeping soundly close by, clutching his teddy.

Gohan let out a sigh, thankful he hadn't woken the kid up. Deciding quickly that his mind was far too active to return to sleep, he got out of his bed carefully and stood up. Glancing down he jumped and promptly fell back missing the bed and landing on the floor.

Groaning, he stood up again and tried to calm down.

Gohan glanced at the front of his pants again and felt so much blood rush to his face that he was sure Goten would feel the heat emanating from his cheeks.

He was pitching a tent the size of Mt Everest!

Gohan remained slightly stunned. 'Well that's never happened before' he mused, thankful that no one else could see him right now. Man, he felt hot. Walking towards the bathroom, Gohan tried to remember what Krillin and Yamcha had said when they'd been joking about how to 'cool down'. The conversation had been so many years ago and he'd only been vaguely tuning in.

He turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face. Hmmm, hadn't the story ended with Yamcha getting kicked where it hurt the most? He frowned. Well that was just a painful thought and entirely unhelpful! He really wanted to go and see Videl, it was weird and he couldn't shake the feeling. He wanted her comfort, to speak to her, just to be close…

Gohan felt the heat rising again. He walked out of the bathroom and opened the window a bit more. He knew where she was, it would only take about twenty minutes to get to her house if he flew quickly.

He had one foot on the window sill and was about to take off when the flashing red numbers of the alarm clock caught his attention. 12:38? Oh, shit, he couldn't just waltz into Videl's house in the middle of the night. Darn it! He took off out the window anyway.

The cool night air billowed against his bare chest. Not only was he feeling hot and oddly frustrated, but stores of energy were coursing throughout his body. There was a pull on his hair. Yeah, that felt better.

The young saiyan soared through the night, not really sure where he was going. One side of him desperately wanted to go and see his best friend, the other side sensibly told him to cool off.

It wasn't long before he was floating above a vast lake. The water was blackish in the dark night, with the starlight shining off its surface faintly. Gohan saw his glowing reflection. He didn't remember going super saiyan. Oh well, a cold swim should help.

He shot towards the water, gaining speed as he went and hit the lake creating a huge circular splash that sent waves cascading over the bank. Gohan had not been prepared for the sheer icy slap when he reached the water. It was freezing! He would have yelped if the cold hadn't knocked the wind out of him.

After a few minutes he rose back up and broke the surface. Gohan swam over to the bank and climbed out the normal way. Emitting a sigh, he sat down cross legged on the grass and began to calm his mind.

His dad had said that a true warrior fought with the mind, to be in control of yourself was crucial when facing a challenge. Vegeta had said something similar about remaining detached…

He'd never been particularly good at being detached; he wore his emotions for everyone to see. There were times when he was in complete control, the transformation the old Kai had made possible for him demanded a control that he originally hadn't thought he possessed. But every so often he let his feelings get the better of him. He'd felt that raw emotion surface when Videl was being pounded by Spopovich.

Gohan frowned. This self-control was what his dad had been talking about. It was essential for him to be on top of it or his saiyan blood and that old rage he'd had when he was a kid would surface. He had to talk to Videl about this more; she would understand, being a fighter herself.

Gohan smiled slightly as he remembered Videl's blue eyes, pushing her into the wall, her hands running down his back…

"Arrgg! Darn it" He muttered into the night. He was getting hot again. Gohan stood up and, giving up any sort of meditation, dived back into the lake.

He came up after quite a long time, floating out of the water. A golden glow erupted around him as he started a series of drills above the lake.

'I think I'll take a leaf out of Vegeta's book', he remembered the prince saying something like, 'a good hard training session is the only thing that matters, the rest is just minor details'. Yep; that sounded like Vegeta.

Gohan struck out hard with his left leg several times, following the kick with several uppercuts and then beginning on some moves his dad had taught him when they were training for the fight against Cell.

Man! He was really rusty. A week of training with Goten before the tournament and then the practise with the Z sword had really been his only focused training since the Cell Games. The power the old Kai had unleashed within him seemed to have a mind of its own. When he used that power and went into what Kibitoshin had dubbed 'Mystic Mode', he felt like he had just before he and his dad came out of the time chamber and again when fighting Cell, he felt in full control of his power. Fighting technique came so naturally that he hardly had to think about it when he was in such a powered up state. He concentrated on his drill for a minute.

KICK…KICK…KICK…PUNCH…DUCK…KICK…

That was better! He started moving around himself more, working on getting his speed up again. His dad had always said that a drill must be done perfectly in a low powered state or it wouldn't be perfect at a greater power level.

MA…SEN…KO…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The blast shot towards the lake. Gohan vanished and reappeared in front of it. He caught the beam with two hands outstretched. Groaning under the strain he pushed back and sent it rocketing into the sky.

What the hell had that dream meant anyway? Was it some sort of message?

Gohan started zooming along the lake, throwing out his fists at great speed.

He was sure that he'd been inside his dad's body at the world tournament when facing his rival. So Vegeta didn't think him honourable enough to be a warrior, huh, old news! But his dad…had his dad expected more from him after seven years of growing up?

Gohan pushed that thought aside as he threw several blasts into the sky. The look on his dad's face when he'd powered up after the old Kai worked his magic had been more then enough to feel Goku's confidence in his son's ability. Then, memories of his lousy fight with Dabura pulled at his mind.

A huge Kamehameha wave erupted from his hands as he let out his anger at the incompetence of that fight. Yes…that had been disgraceful and completely his fault. What good was a report card against his enemy! Who cared about his marks anyway?! Hmmm…well…his mother…

Gohan began to disappear and reappear as fast as he could; his mind still thinking actively.

Videl had said he wasn't alone, he'd rarely felt so comforted by someone who wasn't his dad. It wasn't surprising that she had been in his dream, that jolting feeling when she'd first kissed him…he was sure that his saiyan instincts had surfaced or something. Still, he'd never woken up hard on like that. In fact until he met Videl he hadn't been interested in women at all.

He remembered Vegeta saying something about saiyans maturing emotionally much later then humans.

Then again Vegeta had also told Trunks that Namekans were green because they suffered from a hideous disease due to their lack of having a proper gender…

The look on Piccolo's face when Trunks had asked him if he was really a girl had been a classic.

Hmmm, perhaps he'd go to Capsule Corp. and ask…in a few days though, he didn't really want to be the main target for Vegeta's inevitable bad temper tomorrow. Gohan kept on sifting through his thoughts, while training.

Several hours later.

Gohan had been training hard non-stop, but still felt he had stores of unused energy. His emotions were rocketing around his mind; he needed to let out his energy. Well, maybe it was time to kick this up several notches…

Gohan was floating stationary above the lake. He was hunched, his arms crossed. He focussed his energy and could feel the power building. The trees began to bend away from him; thousands of tiny water droplets rose and hovered in mid air.

He searched deep within himself; all he had to do was believe…

HUUUU…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!

He stretched out in one motion and let his energy surface. The lake swirled and washed violently over its banks, large globules of water rose above the ground leaving a huge crater. Red electricity crackled throughout the water that raged in the air and over the banks.

Gohan's golden hair flew up straight and lengthened, turning black. This was far more power then he had ever felt before. The trees were stripped from the earth for miles. Large rocks began to rise and crumble in the sky, leaving long lines of dust hovering in rings around the origin.

He reached his mystic level, but didn't stop there.

The red electricity flashed around the young warrior as he pushed his power further and further.

Then for a few seconds he felt a barrier break, a barrier he never knew existed and his golden glow became red.

Gohan felt all his energy drain faster then he had ever thought possible and the power was gone before it had begun.

Across the planet earth every ki fighting warrior had felt a crack go off. Goku woke yelling something unintelligible. Vegeta jerked awake next to Bulma, his senses becoming quickly alert. He had sensed something for a split second, something that read off the charts. Had he been dreaming? The power was gone. He tried to pin point where it had been, but it was completely gone. Vegeta frowned; maybe it was just a dream… He settled back down, curling his tail around the sleeping woman beside him, he remained awake and alert.

The lake water drained back into its origin, falling from the sky and running back from the bare land. The banks were left soggy and wet.

From the lake side all that could be seen of the young warrior was a dark shadow falling from the sky and hitting the water with a splash.

Gohan had only ever felt this drained once in his life, after his fight with Cell. Only his life energy remained. The cool water enfolded him and he sank down, unable to push himself back up. His air supply was slowly running out as he sank deeper into the depths.

Gohan's eyes snapped open. He couldn't die like this, he wasn't ready, his journey wasn't over…

He tried to breathe but his air supply was gone, he couldn't move his body and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Gohan didn't feel the claws latch onto his arm and pull; he didn't feel the cool air surround him as he was pulled from the water and dragged onto the muddy bank.

His saviour nudged him, and when that didn't produce a result, rolled him over and shoved hard.

Gohan coughed and spat out a mouth full of water, gasping for air. He couldn't move; his body felt like it had been pummelled by a thousand angry Vegetas.

He lay still for awhile before realising something was licking his face. He opened one eye half way.

A purple blur met his unfocused gaze. Gohan waited and then,

"Ickarus?"

The purple dragon made an excited noise and licked Gohan's face some more. Gohan smiled, closing his eyes.

"You saved me, boy"

His head was swimming, his energy dangerously low, he needed a sensu bean urgently. Gohan raked his brain; his dad always took some out when he trained with Goten. The last time they'd made him came with them he vaguely remembered Goku handing him the beans instead that morning, were they still in his pocket? It had only been last week. His mom would have washed those pants by now but with a little luck she hadn't checked his pockets.

"Hey, Ickarus buddy; you think you can give me a lift home?" The purple dragon made an enthusiastic sound and picked up Gohan with his clawed arms.

"ARRGG! Oh man this is not my night." Gohan groaned in pain as his body objected violently to the pressure on the spots we Ickarus was holding him. How the hell was he going to get through the window into his room? Ah well…one challenge at a time.

The rather odd pair flew through the night, Gohan trying desperately to think of something else other then his aching body. It seemed like an age before they arrived at the Son house. Ickarus landed out Gohan's window. They could see Goten sleeping peacefully inside.

"Ok boy if you put me through the window I should be ok, and man do I owe you one." He said chuckling slightly.

Ickarus gently pushed his friend through the window. Gohan fell pathetically onto the floor with a loud thump.

'AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!' his body screamed at him, thankfully he was just able to convert this into a painful yelp. Ickarus peered through the window.

"I'm ok boy" Gohan said in an almost whisper. Seeing the young saiyan was hurting but still in one piece he gave Gohan an encouraging sort of squeal before taking off into the night.

Gohan lay on the floor for a long time, fighting to stay conscious. If he went to sleep he may never wake up again. That was how people died in the extreme cold, not enough energy to wake themselves up. He snapped his eyes open and moved his arm slowly across his body. Those pants were in the bottom draw, it was only a few metres from the window.

In incredible pain, the young warrior dragged himself across the floor boards, leaving a muddy trail in his wake. He finally got there and, heaving, pulled out the bottom draw.

His orange pants were neatly folded on top. Gohan pulled them out and dug through the pockets. Yes! There was still one there! He pulled out the bean, pale from being washed, and popped it quickly. Gohan swallowed and then collapsed onto the floor; his exhaustion wielding him.

It was about a minute before the fallen warrior felt life begin pumping through his veins. His energy began increasing slowly. He opened his eyes. Wow! He must have been close to death; the bean had only revived just over half his energy level.

'Maybe it had something to do with being assaulted in the washing machine with dad and Goten's clothes. I mean I think I'd die if I got stuffed in with stuffed that reeked that much!' Hmmm, well he had no room to talk, his clothes smelt just as bad after a tough session. He got up shakily and moved his arms slowly.

Gohan let out a sigh. That had been way too close for his liking; he peered back over at the window and saw the muddy floor and, peering down, his muddy pants. He pulled his pants off, deciding to sleep in shorts, and threw them into the bathroom wash basket. The red numbers flashed at him, it was four o'clock.

Not caring about the floor, he'd blame Ickarus, Gohan staggered over to his bed and felt exhausted onto the mattress pulling up the covers. One thought flashed through his mind before sleep took him,

'Never power up over a lake again.'

"GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Came a shriek from somewhere in the house. Gohan was jerked from his sleep unpleasantly. He glanced groggily at the alarm clock. It was just past seven on Saturday. He'd only had 3 hours sleep. There was no way he was moving and he closed his eyes.

"GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Goten shouted again, as he raced into the bedroom.

"GET UP BIG BROTHER!" He thumped over to Gohan's bed and yelled in his ear.

"Piss off Goten!" Gohan grumbled before rolling over and curling into a ball under his warm covers. Goten stood still for a minute, then had an idea.

Gohan felt something poke him in the side. He twitched violently. The finger poked him again, before leaping back out of range, sniggering. The third time it happened Gohan snapped.

He shot a blast of energy in the general direction of the source of his annoyance. Goten eyes went wide and he dodged to one side. By some miracle the blast went out the open window and vanished into the sky. Goten, for some reason, thought all this was very funny as little brothers do when they are successfully annoying their older sibling.

"Gohan did your tail grow back? Are you cranky?" He jumped up, not waiting for an answer before bounding into the next room and yelling at the top of his voice.

"MOOOOOM, GOHAN'S CRANKY!"

Gohan groaned and pulled the covers over his head in an effort to block out the assault upon his ears. There were no more disturbances for quite a while. Hoping rather then believing that someone had told the pestering little saiyan to leave him alone, Gohan settled down again.

It happened within a second. One moment Gohan was curled up drifting off to sleep, the next his bed covers had been ripped off exposing him to the chilly morning air.

Gohan yelped loudly.

"AH HA HA, GOTCHA BIG BROTH…" Goten stopped mid sentence. Gohan sat up feeling tired and snitchy; he looked over at the culprit.

Goten was staring at Gohan's lower back, he looked up at his brother and then back down with wide eyes.

"Whoa, look at…" Goten pointed at the long brown tail curled over Gohan's feet. Gohan looked down and visibly jumped a mile high. He recovered after a minute, a minute too late. Goten's shocked expression turned to excited enthusiasm.

Before Gohan could stop him, he ran out of the bedroom shrieking at the top of his lungs.

"GOHAN'S TAIL GREW BACK, GOHAN'S TAIL GREW BACK!!"

The whole house seemed to echo over and over again. Gohan threw a pillow at the open door in frustration. He had no idea why he felt frustrated, it wasn't uncommon for Goten to wake him up early on a Saturday, but he was definitely not in a good mood. The thumping of Goten making another round of the house travelled to Gohan's ears and he pitched his second pillow at the doorway just in time to collect Goku's head.

"PHFF" Goku spat out several feathers.

"So, I heard the announcement that you're 'cranky' son". Goku discarded the pillow with a grin plastered on his face, uncannily like Goten's, or was it the other way around.

Gohan ignored Goku and stood up, yawning as he stretched.

"WHOA! Gohan your tail grew back!" Goku exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah" Gohan flicked it back and forth.

"Wow, how 'bout that, huh, I didn't think Goten was being serious. He scratched the back of his head in the typical Goku fashion. Did you feel it?" he queried.

"No, but I had a dream that woke me..." Gohan began, before Goku cut across.

"Hey, so did I, it was horrible."

"You did?" Gohan stared. Was it possible that his dad had had a similar dream to his, could there be a connection?

"Yeah, I was really hungry and Frieza was eating cake in front of me…"

Gohan's look of anticipation slid off his face.

"You know dad, huh, I think I might keep it for a little while, this is the second time this month its grown back, maybe I'm supposed to have a tail…I dunno." He shrugged walking into the bathroom. Goku thought this over.

'How bizarre, Gohan's never wanted to keep a tail before, he usually can't wait to be rid of it, I wonder if this has something to do with last night…'

"Ok, but you may have a tough time persuading your mom. Anyway don't be too long to breakfast, I'm starving." Goku walked out of the room, his feet taking him toward the smell of cooking.

Gohan examined his new tail in the mirror; he didn't remember it growing back. Had it grown back during that dream? No, he definitely didn't have it when he woke up, just the other…situation.

The young saiyan picked up his discarded pants from last night and found the distinctive hole in the back of them. It must have occurred when he was at the lake…

Memories of his close call swam through his mind. He'd worked out that his tail sometimes grew back in moments of extreme emotion. Gohan came to the conclusion that it must have happened when he powered up. Questions arose in his mind, but he blocked them out, he wasn't ready to deal with what had happened with his power just yet.

"HEY BIG BROTHER, ARE YOU DONE YET?" came the holler of his little brother.

'Shit, how long have I been standing here?'

"NOT YET BRO" He answered trying to keep his voice smooth and normal instead of how tired and irritable he felt. Gohan heard the bedroom door open,

"ARE YOU STANDING IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR BIG BROTHER?"

"NO!" he turned the shower on and pretended Goten wasn't there. Gohan let the warm water wash over him, taking with it, not only the dirt and grime from last night, but his initial tiredness. He felt much better as he turned off the water and stepped out.

Towelling himself down as he walked into the bedroom, which Goten had thankfully vacated, Gohan rummaged through his draws. He pulled on his dark blue pair of training pants, which he poked a hole in at the back, and a light grey singlet. He wrapped his tail around he waist comfortably and made his way out to breakfast

Gohan padded into the kitchen, where Goku and Goten were sitting at the table gazing longingly at the food.

"Good morning Gohan." Chi Chi trilled, as she brought out more rice.

"Morning mom." Gohan said as he sat down, suddenly realising how hungry he was.

The three saiyans tucked into their breakfast. Goten had half the appetite his older brother and father did and was finished when they were still shovelling down their thirtieth helpings.

When they had both more or less satiated their stomachs, Gohan turned to his mother.

"Uh…mom I don't know if you heard Goten run around the house shrieking about it this morning but my tail grew back last night."

"Yes I did hear him, and we'll get it removed as soon as…"

"Actually Mom I was planning on keeping it this time."

There was a moment silence, where you could just see the mental sparks zapping away in Chi Chi's head.

"Don't be ridiculous Gohan; you can't go to school looking like that!" She said testily. Goku spoke up,

"But Chi Chi he'll have a jacket on, nobody will be able to see it…

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY SCHOLAR BEING TREATED LIKE A WEIRDO! GOHAN YOU MAKE SURE YOU GET RID OF IT TODAY" Chi Chi raged.

"NO!" Gohan spat, his temper flaring. Chi Chi glared at her first son.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO!" she yelled.

Goten was sitting in his seat opposite Gohan. It was great when his mother was yelling at someone that wasn't him. And it was even funnier when Gohan was grumpy and yelled back. He couldn't resist…

The little saiyan dipped his spoon in the big bowl of rice and…

FLING….SPLAT…

GOTEN!!


	4. Fall from Purity

AN: Sorry for taking so long to write this, I've been busy training (I'm an elite level rower). Anyway, please read and I hope you like; constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 4**

**Fall from Purity**

Goten scooted away from the table and, laughing, ran to his bedroom before Gohan could get him. He shut the door as shouts began to come from the kitchen. His mother was really laying in to Gohan, and by the sounds of it he wasn't backing down either.

The little saiyan strained his ears to listen,

"…EVER SINCE YOU CAME BACK FROM BEING MEDDLED WITH BY THAT KAI…"

Yeah, that argument wasn't new; Chi Chi thought his brother had changed after the fight with Buu. Well he had in a way; Gohan was definitely more resistant at times.

"…GOKU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT…"

That wasn't a new one either. Goten grinned, before looking around the room for something to amuse himself with until the argument stopped.

Something caught Goten's eye. The window was open. This wasn't unusual; Gohan often got up and opened it during the night. It was the dried trail of mud leading from the window to his brother's bottom draw. Goten walked over to the drawer and opened the bottom one. The pants of Gohan's favourite orange gi were unfolded and spread across the top; it looked like someone had been looking for something.

Goten paused with the pants in his hands, thinking. It was then that he noticed that his brother's bed covers had caked mud on them as well. Woah! Had Gohan been out training last night?! As soon as the idea came to him Goten dismissed it…Gohan never trained unless he had to.

The little saiyan stuffed the pants back in the drawer and shut it. Perhaps Ickarus had come in to see them last night and he'd been asleep.

The shouting seemed to have ceased and Goten wandered back out of the room, his active mind already focussed on something else, the clues forgotten.

Goten was surprised at how calmly everyone was sitting. It was almost as though nothing had happened, almost. Gohan's overly complacent expression coupled with Goku's obvious relief was enough to tell that the saiyans had won.

Gohan had thankfully forgotten about the face full of rice his little brother had given him, and said nothing as the youngest family member rejoined the table. Chi Chi resumed the conversation as though she hadn't just lost an argument to her son.

"Gohan, seeing as you missed last nights studies you can do your homework this morning. Goten _you_ are going to help me clean the house, no buts, and Goku there's a long list of shopping that needs to be picked up."

The three saiyan's faces all dropped in an identical manner.

"But Mom, Trunks said we could do loads of cool stuff."

"Mom I want to go and see Videl today."

"Chi Chi we were going out training this morning"

Chi Chi met the complaints with surprising calmness.

"I don't think so Goten, I chatted with Bulma on the phone earlier and Trunks is indoors with a pounding headache…" She glanced indicatively at her eldest son, who looked at his feet guiltily.

"…and I highly doubt that Videl will be gallivanting around on a Saturday morning, she's probably at home doing the same homework that you will be finishing Gohan! As for training, if you all finish the housework and chores then I might let you go out."

The sun was shining through Gohan's window, the sky clear and blue. Gohan fiddled with his pen as his mind wondered away from the chemistry equations he'd been practising. He could hear Goten attempting to vacuum the living room. Chi Chi had sent Goku off to pick up the groceries. He should have been back by now. Even though Goku used the instant transmission he spent twice as much time trying to figure out how to buy things so it didn't really make any headway on saving time. Gohan lent back in his chair and looked at the enticing outdoors.

'There is no way that Videl's sitting in her house on a day like this doing equilibrium study.' The young saiyan though, dismally peering back at his work book. He was finding it quite difficult to focus; whatever he'd done to his body last night had really drained it. He still felt tired, even after a sensu bean and a few hours sleep.

'Ah, dad's back.' Gohan thought as he felt his father's energy pop up in the middle of the house. It was moment or so before a thumping could be heard coming towards the room. The door burst open and Goten scooted in,

"Big Brother, Mom said we can go training if you've finished your studies!" Goten looked as though he was about to burst with excitement. Gohan smiled,

"Yeah, I'm done" he said shutting the book and throwing down his pen.

"Really? YAY!" Goten ran over to his set of drawers and pulled out his orange gi and hastily began undressing. Gohan stood up and stretched out his arms while uncoiling his tail and without thinking swirled it around to get any kinks out. He had been sitting down since breakfast and now it was probably about lunchtime.

He noticed Goten looking enviously at his tail,

"Awww, it's not fair big brother, why does your tail always grow back and mine never does?!"

"Dunno squirt, but believe me tails aren't always fun, you never had yours pulled." Goten still looked a bit resentful but, the thought of going out training clearly came back onto his mind and so did the grin.

Gohan found the dark blue training top and pulled it on over his singlet, finally he'd get to go outside. He pulled on his boots, which were the same as his dad's and then tied a red belt around his waist. Goten was hovering excitedly,

"Let's go big brother!" he chirped before racing out of the room. Gohan followed feeling unusually weary, maybe a session in the sun would do him some good.

Goku was waiting for his sons, donning his usual orange gi, with an expression similar to Goten's. It wasn't very often that the three of them could go out training together, Chi Chi always kept Gohan indoors to study. They sat down and ate their lunch of an uncountable number of roast beef sandwiches. After Gohan had finished eating his share, which had been uncharacteristically larger then his dad's, he felt a lot better and couldn't wait to get outdoors. Goku stood up,

"Ready boys?"

"Yeah!" Goten whooped happily as he took off out the door and into the air. Goku and Gohan followed after him, Chi Chi's calls of 'be back before dinner' fading into a blur as the wind whipped around their speeding bodies.

The trio headed towards the area where Gohan had first taught Videl and Goten how to fly. It was a moderate way from the house, Chi Chi had made it very clear, after Goten had nearly incinerated the house with a stray energy blast, that she did not want them training anywhere close by.

They landed near the river and proceeded to stretch and go through a few warm up drills.

"Alright Goten, are you ready?" Goku asked.

"Yeah" Goten straightened up and they faced each other. Gohan was struck, not for the first time, at the uncanny resemblance between father and son. The two started sparing, with Gohan watching. Before long he joined in with his dad, testing Goten's sped and control.

The little saiyan was quickly overwhelmed,

"AAAARGGGG" Goten missed dodging a blast by Goku and sped to the ground landing in a heap. He got up slowly and looked up. Goku and Gohan were going at it.

Goku was enjoying himself; it was rare that he had a chance to spar with his eldest son and someone more equal to him then Goten. He threw several punches, all of which Gohan was able to dodge.

'BANG…BANG…BANG'

The echoing of fists colliding at great speed could be heard throughout the valley. Goten could only just follow them, but to the human eye they were invisible, just energy hitting each other. Before Goten even realised that his dad was on the ground focussing his energy, Gohan was mirroring him in the air, but his hands were crossed at the forehead.

"KA…ME…HA…ME……HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MASENKO……HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The little saiyan had to shield his eyes as the two giant beams collided in a blinding flash of light. Neither saiyan relented, as they struggled to overtake the other's blast. It was then that Goku took one hand off his blast and placed two fingers to his head. Gohan felt Goku's beam slip and fired both into ground.

Goku appeared in front of Gohan and nailed him in the face with a fist. Gohan was too slow to dodge the next punch as well and felt his dad's fist make contact with his cheek again. He flew across the sky from the impact, but somersaulted in mid air, zooming back to his dad.

During the energy blast Gohan had felt his tiredness return, he had seen Goku coming but been unable to move fast enough to miss the attack. The two began throwing punches and kicks at each other. Goku could feel his son's change in speed,

"You're really slow today Gohan." He laughed as his son missed him several times in a row. This obviously pissed Gohan off and he caught Goku in the face with his knuckle.

"Yeah that's better" Goku said with a smirk, wiping away the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. Gohan was panting slightly, very unusual for either him or his dad. Goku didn't think much of it; he was having way too much fun.

"Alright, I think that'll do as a warm up." Goten blanched, that was a warm up! Man, his dad was awesome.

Goku's hair flew up and turned gold as he transformed into a super saiyan. His golden glow shined against the river and the nearby trees, radiating bullion over their smooth surfaces.

Gohan watched his dad; Goku had always been like this, seemingly invincible, enjoying a fight too much to remember to get tired. He smiled and raised his fists skyward.

"HUUU…YAAAAAAAA!!"

Gohan brought his hands down into fists either side of his body as his hair abruptly turned gold, mirroring Goku's.

"Ok Dad, I'm ready" Gohan met Goku's eyes.

Goten had got up from the ground and was standing watching his father and brother as they started fighting with far greater speed then before. In the powered up state Gohan felt his energy draining even more, he was missing his dad more often and as a result Goku was getting in a lot more blows.

"Having an off day son?" Goku grinned as he appeared behind him.

"I mean you're moving slower then Goten."

Gohan's temper flared at being mocked, his ki spiked and he nailed his dad hard in the stomach with an elbow before Goku realised what had happened. As he doubled over Gohan smashed his knee upward connecting with the other saiyan's face. The young saiyan vanished and reappeared above his dad. Goku only saw him for a second before Gohan's joined fists sent him rocketing toward the ground.

Goku blew away the rocks on top of him with his energy and walked out of the small crater. He let his hair flop back to normal. Panting, Gohan came out of super saiyan as well. He slowly drifted down to the ground where his dad was. The older saiyan observed his son as he landed. Something wasn't right, there was no way Gohan should have been that tired after only a few hours.

Goten came shooting over,

"MY TURN!" he shrieked before ramming into his big brother. Gohan ignored his unusual tiredness and flew up into the air, closely followed by his little brother. He suddenly stopped and charged back at Goten,

"YA!" he threw a punch which Goten managed to block, but recoiled several metres from the impact. Gohan waited as the little saiyan sped back to him. Goten threw his own punch when he got within range. He missed as Gohan disappeared and reappeared a few metres behind where he had been.

"Come on squirt, aren't you gonna give me some?" Gohan taunted playfully. Goten gathered his energy, his hair flew up, instantly turning gold; golden light flared around him. The young super saiyan focussed on the warrior ahead of him.

'BANG'

Goten zoomed toward Gohan, his fist heading for his brother's face. Gohan had only just been able to block the blow. Goten began an onslaught of punches and kicks.

'Man, the squirt's getting good.' Gohan though as he struggled to hold off the little warrior's furious attack. Goku watched his two sons spar, a smile on his face.

Goten was focussing all his concentration on attacking Gohan.

'Kick, kick, kick'

Gohan was visibly waning under the raining blows. Goten raised his offence higher when he saw this. He had to beat his brother, Gohan always won, but if he tried really hard, if he focussed enough, he could change that. Training with his dad had helped out his technique greatly and he was sure that Gohan was feeling the newly found skills.

'Punch…kick…punch…uppercut…'

'BANG'

The echo sounded throughout the valley as Goten nailed Gohan in the stomach. Gohan doubled over,

"Gotcha!" Goten said triumphantly, Huh?" He felt his fist being pushed back by a hand. Then he realized that Gohan had caught the punch at the last minute. But how, Gohan wasn't the fast? He stared at his brother.

Gohan slowly raised his head and Goten could see that his eyes had faded to teal. A smirk graced Gohan's face as a golden glow erupted around him. He focussed a blast of energy in the hand holding Goten's fist.

"Arrgg" Goten went flying back, as Gohan released the blast his hair flashed into gold as he went super saiyan.

Goten managed to get out from the head of the blast and knock it into the sky. He looked back and saw Gohan hovering in the air glowing gold. Boosting his energy aura up again, Goten sped towards his brother.

The two half saiyans began exchanging blows at great speed. They kept this up for several minutes. Gohan struggled with himself, his body felt incredibly heavy and it was getting harder and harder to remain at super saiyan level.

Goku frowned as Gohan slipped allowing Goten a free blow. His son's energy was draining fast, what the hell was wrong with him?! A worried expression replaced the frown. Gohan felt his energy draining, he couldn't hold this up. Goku uncrossed his arms in surprise when he saw Gohan's glow become faint and his hair return to normal and then glow gold again.

Goten, not realising what was happening, shot forward and nailed his brother true in the stomach. Gohan doubled over again. He felt a strange sensation, his hair flickered black and then gold a few times, before staying black.

Goten stared in surprise,

"Big brother?"

Gohan hovered for a moment then fell forward. Goku appeared in front of him and caught his son.

"Gohan, Gohan…are you alright." Goku asked knowing quite well that he wasn't. He could sense Gohan's energy and it was unnaturally low. Goten dropped out of super saiyan and flew forward,

"Goten there's a sensu bean in my right pocket, give it to Gohan."

The little saiyan reached into his dad's pocket and found the small bean.

"Big brother you gotta swallow this." He poked the bean down Gohan's throat. It wasn't long before Goku felt his eldest son's energy rise to a healthier level. Gohan opened his eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me son, you gave us a scare, do you feel ok?"

"Yeah, bit tired, but ok" He shook his head. Goten realizing his brother was ok, punched the air.

"AR HA HA HA, I BEAT YOU BIG BROTHER!!" he started zooming around in excitement. Gohan shrugged,

"Yeah, I guess you did." He looked at his dad, Goku surveyed him for a second before letting go of his hold.

Gohan felt himself sway, and drop a bit before he worked his energy to keep him in the air. Goku noticed the effort.

"I think you need flying nimbus to get you back, you look a bit peachy son, I've got more sensu beans at home anyway. I guess we're all getting so strong that one isn't enough anymore." He scratched his head while peering at Gohan. Goten stopped his celebrations.

"I'll get flying nimbus, ha ha …NIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMBUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS!" he hollered. Gohan clamped his hands over his ears at the loud yell. He lost his concentration and fell several feet, before Goku caught him again, laughing.

"I think you've worn yourself out son." He chuckled.

"I'll take you big brother!" Goten said excitedly as he raced over and took Gohan under the arms.

The golden cloud could be seen skimming through the sky just before it reached the trio of saiyans. It hovered under Gohan and Goten, ready and waiting. Goten laughed cheerfully as he dropped Gohan confidently,

"Ah ha ha, catch nimbus!"

Gohan fell through the air for a second before he reached the cloud. He felt the fluffy gold enclose him, it shuddered unexpectedly, and before realizing what had happened, he had fallen right through the cloud and was descending rapidly to Earth. Gohan hit the ground hard, too unprepared to stop his fall.

Two figures hovered in the air with identical startled expressions.

"H-he-he fell through." Goku stuttered,

"Maybe Nimbus is broken?" Goten said, blinking, as he flew slowly to the ground. The little saiyan landed next to Gohan and, stretching out a hand, prodded him gently,

"Gohan, are you ok?"

There came a groan, as Gohan rolled over,

"Yeah, I just fell face first into the ground, but sure I'm ok."

Groaning again as he sat up and lent on his elbows, Gohan saw his dad land, still bearing the startled look.

"Dad, what just happened?" he asked Goku, to which Goten answered,

"You fell through flying nimbus!"

Goku scratched the back of his head and peered up at the motionless cloud.

"I don't know Gohan."

"I've got an idea!" Goten said eagerly. The two older saiyans looked at him.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute." He took off towards the river muttering something about 'those villains'. Goku and Gohan looked at each other and shrugged.

"Have you ever seen anything like that happen before?" Gohan asked getting tentatively to his feet and looking up at the cloud.

"Hmmm, well I know that most people can't ride nimbus because they don't have pure hearts, I remember Bulma couldn't…but you've been riding him before you could walk…so…" He scratched his head again,

"Do you think it has something to do with my tail growing back?" Gohan said, uncoiling the body part in question and waving it.

"Well…it didn't make any difference when mine grew back; maybe Goten was on to something, maybe nimbus is sick…"

It was a few minutes before Goten came speeding back, a large frog in his clutches. He floated above the flying nimbus,

"I'll just drop this frog on him; if he's faking we'll know…"

The little saiyan released his load directly above the flying nimbus. The frog, wiggling in vain, dropped towards the cloud gaining speed all the way. With a puff the reptile fell straight through the cloud as if nothing were there.

Goten punched the air,

"I knew it, nimbus is broken!" he chirped, completely forgetting about the poor frog speeding towards the ground.

Goku wasn't convinced.

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure that frog was pure hearted Goten." There had been a difference in the way Gohan had fallen through the cloud compared to the frog. It was almost as if nimbus had caught Gohan and then dropped him. Goten's triumphant expression slid off his face,

"Hey what's with the long face kiddo, why don't you see if nimbus will carry you instead?" Goku suggested, upon seeing his son's disappointment. Goten immediately brightened.

"OK!" He flew down towards the cloud,

"Nimbus, catch me if you can, ah ha ha." Goten landed on the cloud safely, and a big smile spread across his face. The cloud flew down to Goku and hovered just above the ground.

"Well, I guess he's not broken…" Gohan said. He walked over to where his brother was sitting on the golden cloud.

"How does he feel squirt?"

"He's fine, maybe he didn't realize it was you, or he could have been playing a joke…" Goten reasoned happily. Gohan touched the cloud and immediately felt it shudder, he pulled his hand back.

"The only reason why nimbus would drop someone was if their heart wasn't pure." Goku said firmly, walking up beside Gohan.

"Yeah, he doesn't carry everyone, he didn't like Trunks…but I dunno wether that was because he said 'only losers who can't fly need a cloud'…" Goten looked thoughtful.

"Great! So suddenly I'm 'Gohan the impure'! This is ridiculous, I've been riding nimbus since I was a kid, I rode him a few days ago, Goten you don't know what you're talking about!" Gohan snapped angrily.

Goku surveyed his two sons as Goten told his big brother to stop being grumpy. Gohan looked sour, not to mention agitated. Goku couldn't work nimbus out, why would he drop Gohan? Hmmm, he'd have to ask Master Roshi.

"Ok, boys I think it's time we went home, Gohan are you feeling better?"

"Oh yeah, great" muttered the young saiyan moodily.

"Ok, let's go then" The three warriors took off towards their home. Goten sent nimbus back into the sky with a wave and a laugh.

"You know big brother just because nimbus doesn't like you anymore doesn't mean…"

"Goten I think that's enough for now" Goku said firmly, seeing Gohan's tail flicking in irritation. The trip home was long but uneventful, aside from several rather ignorant statements from Goten. Gohan couldn't wipe the annoyed scowl off his face as the trio landed. His bad mood only got worse when Goten ran into the house shouting at the top of his lungs that nimbus had dropped him.

Gohan let out a sigh as he and his dad walked in.

"I'll go and get you some sensu beans Gohan." Goku said as he walked into the next room. Chi Chi appeared, a tea towel in hand,

"Gohan, Goten said the flying nimbus…"

"Mom I'm really not in the mood." Gohan said shortly. Chi Chi paused and then nodded, looking at her son in a rare moment of understanding. Goku came back in and absent mindedly handed Gohan several sensu beans,

"Chi Chi I was thinking of going over to see Master Roshi sometime."

"Oh no, not tonight Goku, you're going to help me with dinner for a change." Chi Chi said firmly. Goku visibly drooped.

"Awww, but Chi Chi you know I can't coo…" Goku jumped and looked around, eyes becoming alert. His senses had just picked up on something, a flicker, it was gone too fast to read. Goku's eyes fell upon his son munching on a second sensu bean. Gohan looked up at his dad as if to say, 'what?'

Goku shook his head and relaxed, he was way too jumpy after fighting Majin Buu. Chi Chi had completely missed her husband's sudden tenseness, she was already handing him an apron before turning to her eldest son.

"Gohan, you can go and look over your homework before dinner." Gohan scowled at this, there was no way he felt like doing anything remotely related to study at the moment.

"And don't look at me like that; you know it's best to double check for mistakes." Chi Chi said in a final tone.

Gohan flicked his tail and headed for his and Goten's room. He passed through the living room and saw that Goten was watching some kid's game show on TV. He was thankful, this was one time he did not want Goten in the same room as him.

Gohan picked up the cordless phone on the way to his room. He really wanted to talk to Videl; she'd understand and probably have a better idea about the issue then dropping a frog on it.

Shutting the door behind him, the young saiyan punched in his friend's number and lay down on the bed waiting for her to pick up,

"Videl here"

"Hey, it's me"

"I was wondering when you'd call, how'd you pull up after last night, you ok?"

'Yeah I'm fine' was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it.

"I've had a bad day, I feel lousy and…" And it all came out. Videl listened patiently on the other end as Gohan told her about his late night training session that had almost cost him his life, the flying nimbus dropping him, his tail growing back, how annoying Goten was and just how fed-up he felt.

"What made you want to train in the middle of the night?" She asked curiously. There was a pause, where Gohan was sure Videl could tell he was blushing.

"I…er…I had a dream and it sort of…woke me up and I was feeling a bit…um, fired up." Gohan cringed at his bad choice of words. Thankfully Videl didn't seem to notice.

"What was the dream about?"

'Darn! I should've seen that coming.' Gohan thought.

"Well, er, it didn't really make sense, my dad and I were training for the fight against Cell and then it flashed to the world tournament, you know, when Vegeta was wreaking havoc. It was strange, I was in my dad's mind when he was facing Vegeta. Then it…"

'Darn it, he couldn't tell her she'd been in his dream!'

"…seemed to flash all these memories at me, just images and things people have said to me over the years. It fixed on Buu, right, and he goes 'I'll make you dead' and then I woke up."

"That's a freaky way to wake up; remembering your worst enemy saying that."

"It was." Gohan said carefully. Videl thought to herself for a moment.

"You know Gohan I don't really know much about your flying cloud but did you ever think that maybe what happened last night at Capsule Corp. might have had something to do with your tail growing back and perhaps even your way of thinking?"

Gohan frowned slightly, unconsciously twitching the end of his tail, resembling a cat that's seen something interesting.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I dunno how well you remember but you seemed to take on a different personality when Bulma…interrupted us and when you fought Vegeta."

Gohan thought this over for a minute, it had definitely been him when he attacked Vegeta, but he had felt different… He answered Videl slowly,

"I once heard Vegeta say that saiyan maturity at an emotional level happens later then in humans, I'll have to ask him though. And, er…about you and me, I, um…well, I didn't mean to be so…" he trailed off and sighed.

"It's really difficult fighting saiyan instincts…" he said softly.

"It's ok, hmmm, that's probably what Bulma was referring to when she said…actually, never mind." Videl cut off. Gohan was curious, his tail flicking more often.

"What did she say?" He insisted, rolling over and taking the glass of water off his bedside table.

"Well, it was just after you knocked Vegeta out the window and started fighting. I told your dad and Bulma that you and I weren't really doing anything. And Bulma well, sort of inferred that you had a lot more then making out on your mind."

'CRACK'

The glass Gohan had been holding shattered in his grip. How much humiliating stuff had Bulma and his mother said to Videl? He was sure she could feel the heat travelling down the phone line. Videl seemed to gather that he was very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, look, I think that discussion's probably better had in person. Do you want to meet up with me tomorrow?" Gohan was about to answer when he heard footsteps nearing the door,

"Sure ok, I think Goten's coming so I'd better go."

"Ok, I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Bye."

The door opened just as Gohan hung up. Goten walked in,

"Who were you talking to?"

Gohan put the phone on the bedside table and started picking up the bits of broken glass from his bed,

"Krillin."

"Oh ok, well dad's burning stuff in the kitchen so I don't think dinner will be for a while. But Mom said we could have a bath outside today!" The little saiyan said looking ecstatic and began stripping off and throwing his dirty orange gi toward the bathroom.

After speaking with Videl Gohan felt a lot better, he smiled at his little brother's enthusiasm for outdoor baths. Chi Chi often let them bathe outside on the weekend in the big circular tub at the side of the house. It was even more fun when Goku joined in but, given the burnt smell coming from the kitchen, Gohan doubted he would tonight.

"I'll see you out there big brother!" And with that Goten ran stark naked out the door. Gohan looked down at himself and realised just how filthy his gi was. He undressed, flinging his clothes into the laundry basket. He grabbed two towels, wrapping one around his waist, before heading to the door.

He passed the kitchen and nodded to his dad who was trying to flip burgers; for some reason they kept hitting the ceiling. Gohan walked out the front door and felt the soft yet slight prickly sensation of the grass on his bare feet. He was just in time to see Goten leap dolphin style into the steaming bath. Gohan laughed as Goten came up looking like a black haired mop, before shaking his head.

Gohan flung the two towels he had onto the horizontal stone pole next to the tube and joined Goten. He felt the hot water wash over him, he felt…powerful, man sensu beans really did the trick if you had enough of them. He sat down on the bottom, the water just coming up to his shoulders.

Gohan swirled his tail around in the water before poking the end out just in front of Goten. The little saiyan laughed and made a grab for it. He missed as Gohan retracted it and poked it out to the left. The game ended in the two brothers wrestling under water. As they came up for air Goten spotted Goku sneaking out of the house and, flinging his clothes off, headed for the tub.

"Ah ha ha, daddy's coming, ha ha." Goten chirped delightedly. The last thought Gohan remembered before he and Goten felt a great wave cascade over them from Goku's splash was, 'I'm so glad Videl can't see this'.

After several minutes of splashing tidal waves at each other the three saiyans heard a screech come from inside,

"GOKU!"

Gohan turned to his dad,

"Uh, you did finish cooking dinner, right?" Goku cringed slightly,

"Well, yeah it just…didn't end up on the plates." Gohan pulled a face as Chi Chi's voice grew louder.

"Hide me!" Goku squeaked. The two brothers looked at each other. Gohan pushed Goku under then water as Chi Chi stormed out of the house.

"Where's Goku?!" she asked her sons.

"He ran over there." Goten said, pointing in the opposite direction of the trail of Goku's clothes leading straight to the bath.

"Goten how gullible do you think I am!" she marched over to the bath, plunged her arm in the water.

"EEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MOM THAT'S ME!" Gohan yelped as Chi Chi latched onto his tail.

"Oh, sorry Gohan dear." She let the tail go, to which Gohan pulled towards himself whimpering. Eventually, after seeing bubbles, Chi Chi managed to grab Goku and pull him up by his ear.

"OW, Chi Chi…"

"WHAT IS OUR DINNER DOING ON THE CEILING!" she yelled.

"Well I, er, had a problem with the flipping…"

It was an hour or so later, Gohan and Goten were getting ready for bed. Dinner, once it was retrieved from the ceiling, was actually quite good. Goku had been very compliant throughout the entire meal.

Gohan smiled at this as he pulled on a pair of white cotton pants and a dark blue singlet before brushing his teeth and climbing into bed. Goten was still in the bathroom ten minutes later,

"Squirt, staring at your ass isn't gonna make your tail grow back." Goten wandered out from the bathroom looking disappointed.

"Aww, cheer up little guy, you'll get to see Trunks tomorrow, remember?" Goten face brightened, as he hopped into bed,

"Yeah, that's right, ah ha ha, are you going to see Videl tomorrow?"

"Maybe" Gohan said as he reached over and switched off the light.

"Goodnight Big Brother."

"Goodnight Goten."

Gohan shut his eyes and fell fast to sleep.

He was walking along in a dark place; he couldn't see three feet in front of him. Voices were echoing everywhere, indistinguishable and fuzzy. He kept walking, trying to ignore the ramblings. There was a figure up ahead; they were dressed in an orange uniform.

"Dad?" Gohan said in confusion, no…it wasn't his dad, the hair was wrong. As he came closer the figure turned to face him. Gohan stopped and stared. The other warrior raised his head and looked directly at him. For a second he gazed into his own eyes before everything vanished. Memories flashed through his mind,

"I think Piccolo was right about you Dad…"

"Woah! You know who joined the super saiyan club."

"You sure have gotten strong kid."

"You can get up now; I know you're not hurt."

"You can't go easy on me just because I'm your son!"

"Don't scare me like that Krillin, for a second I thought you saw Frieza!"

"You hurt my day, you killed my friend!"

"I've had enough of you Frieza!"

The flashes stopped, the scene focussed and Gohan was staring into Krillin's empty eyes as Frieza pitched his friend into the green water of Namek. He had to get to him, he could still save him. The young saiyan sped towards his sinking friend and then Frieza was floating before him, enjoying the horror he'd inflicted.

"Do you really think you can save him, sorry, it's too late…too late, too late, too la...!"

Gohan jerked awake with a yell, Frieza's voice still echoing in his head. He was shaking violently and his ki had shot up in his rage. He threw his covers back and sat up, feeling the cool air on his sweat soaked singlet. He had to calm down, Frieza was gone and Krillin was fine. Draining the glass of water beside his bed, Gohan slowed his breathing and gradually felt his power level drop back to normal. He sat on his bed for a long time before finally getting to his feet and padding over to the window.

He opened it and felt the breeze dry the remaining sweat on his skin. The clouds were dark with a hint of gold at their bottom. The eastern sky was gold against the darkness of the west. It was nearly sunrise. Gohan peered out at the sky then at his hands clutching the window sill, he was still a bit shaky, it had been a long time since Frieza had stalked his dreams. Gohan looked up at the sky again as it became brighter.

'And why now?'


	5. Videl Request

AN: Sorry I took so long to post; I've been watching the Olympics. The next chapter may also take a while because I'm moving to America and have to buy a new laptop. I wrote a long chapter to make up for this though…

**Chapter 5**

**Videl's Request**

Gohan stepped out of the shower feeling worse then when he'd first got in. He was unusually hot and irritable, becoming annoyed at the smallest of things; Goten's washing spread all over the floor, the mirror fogging up, and hardly any tooth paste left… The young saiyan towelled his hair dry and wiped a patch of fog on the mirror away, god damn fans were too slow, and peered at his reflection.

Thankfully he didn't look drawn and tired like the previous day, in fact despite his lousy mood he thought he looked as normal as a saiyan could ever look. Gohan ran a hand through his jagged locks of hair, watching them spring back up in their usual gravity defying manner. Except that one piece that hung over on the right of his forehead. He fingered it, and then pulled it up straight like the rest of his hair. It fell down as he let go.

Gohan walked out of the bathroom and went to his drawers to find some clothes; he really didn't give a damn about modesty at the moment. Goten was watching TV in the living room anyway…

As he fossicked through his top drawer for underwear, Gohan's mind focussed on the coming day. He was going to see Videl, and he didn't really want to wear a gi, or anything that resembled his mother's school uniform choice…What would look cool, more importantly what would Videl think was cool. Gohan stood in his underwear musing over the options for several long minutes.

Gohan didn't have a shortage of clothes, not at all; his mother had actually stocked his wardrobe very well. She had said she wanted him to 'fit in' with the other kids, Gohan supposed this was her way of helping him be more normal. The problem was that he didn't really know what kids his age wore casually when they weren't at school. Who did he know that was cool…Yamcha…nah…Krillin…nope…Piccolo…with the way he dressed, hell no…hmmm…Trunks from the future had been cool. He remembered Trunks had worn black pants and a jacket, yes that was perfect, simple and easy.

He poked through his bottom draw, pissed that he couldn't find any black pants, there were some white ones though…they did look uncannily like Buu's, he pulled them on anyway, he liked baggy pants. The young saiyan winced as his tail was squashed slightly. He proceeded to poke a hole through the back of the pants. Gohan put on a black singlet and then opened his side of he and Goten's wardrobe. He picked through it, god, he had to get rid of some of this crap…

"BIG BROTHER?" came a familiar holler.

"GO AWAY GOTEN!" Gohan yelled irritably at the door. He vaguely heard footsteps moving away from the door, before his attention went back to his attire.

Gohan knew that Bulma had given Chi Chi loads of Capsule Corp. promotional clothing earlier this year. He remembered the boots future Trunks had worn. Bulma had given him a pair and because of this Trunks had begged his mom for a pair as well. Gohan had though this very amusing, seeing as he'd never worn them anyway…ah there they were. He pulled on the brown velcro boots and stood up. He skimmed the line of ridiculous coloured Japanese style shirts; surely Bulma would have given him a jacket…

Loud voices, one distinctively his mother's, floated in from the kitchen. The young saiyan couldn't make it all out but it sounded as though Chi Chi was telling Goten off for disturbing him. His mood lifted just a bit.

Gohan smirked slightly as he found what he was looking for; it was exactly the same as Future Trunks' jacket had been; the logo, the colour. Gohan shrugged it on before walking back into the bathroom to survey himself. Hmmm, not bad at all, this way he could fight if they were training and he could still look cool…he needed a belt.

Darn it! He didn't have any non-school or non-martial arts belts, oh well…he grabbed a long dark blue strip of material and wound it round his waist; tying it at the side like he'd seen Gotenks' and letting the ends fall to just above his ankles. After wrapping his tail around his waist Gohan looked in the mirror again.

'Oh yeah, this is almost as cool as my Saiyaman outfit.' Gohan thought as he looked down at himself and then back up.

It happened suddenly, he was looking at his reflection when his image seemed to flash on and off into that of Future Trunks. His mind began to swim from memory,

Trunks was standing before him, a friendly, almost affectionate smile on his face,

"Actually I haven't met your dad, just heard about him."

Gohan shook his head and the memory faded. He gazed over himself again. He did look a lot like Future Trunks aside from his black hair. Shrugging, Gohan smiled at what his old friend would have said about him playing superhero.

'That reminds me…' he picked up his watch from the bedside table and put it on. Despite a large portion of his class mates, and anyone else who knew him from school that had been at the tournament, Gohan didn't really want the entire public to be able to identify him as either Saiyaman or the gold fighter. It was bad enough at school; he didn't know how Videl put up with the political side of fighting crime.

Gohan finally left his room and headed for the kitchen. Goku was already pigging out on the rice, a large pile of empty bowls to his left indicating that Chi Chi had given in and allowed him to start breakfast early. Goten was poking at his food looking a bit sulky.

All three looked up as the fourth member of their family entered. Goku stopped chewing his mouthful of rice and stared. Chi Chi glanced at her eldest son for a moment and meerly smiled, this was far better then that ridiculous outfit with the cape he often wore.

Goten perked up as his brother walked in and took a seat,

"Hey Gohan, you've got the same boots as Trunks."

"Mmm hmm" Gohan nodded as he tucked into a bowl of rice. Goku resumed his chewing, still looking interestedly at his first son. He turned to his wife,

"Chi Chi I'm going to go see Master Roshi and see if he knows why the flying nimbus won't carry Gohan…"

At his dad's words Gohan scowled, his tail flicking unconsciously.

"…and I might see if Krillin or Piccolo have any ideas as well." Gohan's chop sticks landed with a loud clatter on the table top.

"Great Dad, let's just tell the whole world that I've been rejected, huh! Maybe you should even tell Hercule to announce it at the next 'Hercule beat Cell' day." He raged at his dad. Chi Chi frowned at Gohan. Goten, however, began to snigger,

"STOP LAUGHING GOTEN!" Gohan yelled angrily, his temper flaring. Goku interjected carefully,

"Now, Gohan there's no need to snap, I only meant…"

RING…RING…RING

"I'll get it" Goten said as he dashed out of the room. Gohan ignored him,

"Snap! I didn't snap! I just don't want all my friends to think I'm…" He paused as his saiyan hearing picked up the conversation from the next room.

"…he's really grumpy at the moment because he fell through the flying nimbus." There was a pause, to which the little saiyan laughed.

"Yeah, that's funny Videl, ah ha, you know he took soooo long to get ready this morning…" Goten's voice dropped to a whisper as he said something else. All three still sitting at the table heard him clearly though.

Goku roared with laughter, Chi Chi looked slightly shocked and Gohan looked ready to murder his little brother as he yanked his chair out and started for the next room.

"GOTEN GIVE ME THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

Videl had woken up rather early after another lousy night of tossing and turning. Despite this she felt like her usual self, she just didn't know why her sleep had been so restless.

She got up and headed straight for the shower, and even when the hot tendrils of water were washing over her muscles her mind was definitely not in the bathroom. Oddly enough if was back at the world martial arts tournament. Watching Trunks and Goten fight had been a real eye opener. The little comments Gohan's friends had made about things, she'd ignored them at first because they made no sense, but now she understood. When Gohan had transformed in the middle of the arena, she had hardly been able to believe it.

Videl had changed; her mind differed from her father's in that she could accept the extraordinary. But now the question was what she was going to do about it. Gohan had shown her through teaching her to fly that it was possible for humans to achieve that kind of power all his friends had.

She got out of the shower still musing over her thoughts. Towelling herself dry, she threw on a pair of leggings, her usual purple velcro boots, a white T-shirt and a rather fancy looking hooded long sleeve top.

Hercule was sitting at the breakfast table chatting to the Satan house assistant. A middle aged woman called Mrs Sheik, who took care of their affairs; she was something like a manager but more personnel. Mrs Sheik had looked after the Satan household affairs ever since Videl could remember. Hercule had a lot of other business men and women working for him but because Mrs Sheik had been around so long she seemed to have a better opinion about things. She and Videl got on, but the relationship was a bit inconsistent, especially since the World Tournament.

Videl sat down, tilting her chair on its back legs and resting her feet up on the table. She knew Mrs Sheik hated it when she did that. A waiter came over to Videl carrying a tray with her breakfast readily prepared and the day's paper sitting beside it.

Taking her bowl of cereal, she unfolded the paper, took one look at the front page and snorted.

"Dad, you're in the paper again." She rolled the paper up and flung it unceremoniously towards him. Hercule stopped talking to Mrs Sheik,

"Good, I hope they put a decent picture with it this time." He picked up his coffee, unrolled the paper and examined the large photo of his face covering most of the front page. Videl went back to her cereal smiling at the fact that Hercule cared more about the photo then what was written in the article.

"Ok, Miss Satan your schedule is empty so what will you be doing today?" Mrs Sheik said in a curt business-like tone. She had some thing about knowing where everyone was and what they were doing, in short; the woman was a control freak. Even though this made her good at her job, it annoyed the hell out of Videl.

"Dunno, probably meet up with my boyfriend." A loud splutter came from behind the paper, and it was soon thrown down. Hercule looked outraged.

"What do you mean 'boyfriend', you aren't allowed a boyfriend!" He ranted. Videl let her bowl drop to the table with a loud clatter,

"For God's sake I'm eighteen!" she said folding her arms over her chest in frustration. Mrs Sheik, and probably the kitchen staff as well, was watching the scene with interest. It wasn't often that Videl and Hercule argued, but when they did it shook the house with tension.

"Exactly, that's much too young! What kind of dad would I look like if my daughter was accused of being a…No, you are not meeting up and getting kinky with some boy!"

BANG

Videl let the front legs of her chair fall to the ground loudly. She looked lividly at her father. Hercules eyes narrowed as he went on,

"It's that skinny kid isn't it. Well I won't tolerate this Videl. I'll have secret cameras fitted in you room, then I'll know if…"

Videl managed to crack the glass of juice she'd been holding. Orange liquid trickled through her fingers and began to drip onto the dark blue table cloth.

"If you do that, then I'll do the same thing and then we'll see who's the one screwing around." Videl slammed the cracked glass onto the table. Hercule opened his mouth, looking furiously at his daughter, but couldn't seem to come up with an answer for that one. Videl glanced at her watch, she had to call Gohan. This mess could be resolved later.

"Ok, fine I'll meet my friend Eraser, who is a _girl_ and we'll hang out instead, I'll be in Satan city." She said loudly to Mrs Sheik, before getting to her feet and walking up the stairs without another word.

Hercule frowned, not entirely convinced,

"Enquire about those cameras will you." He said suspiciously to Mrs Sheik who nodded, writing it down with a slight smile on her face.

Videl walked into her room and shut the door. God, her dad was infuriating, now she would probably have reporters following her for the rest of the week. She sighed angrily; flicking open her phone, she dialled Gohan's home number and listened to the ringing for a minute before a voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Goten?"

"Yeah"

"It's Videl, do think you can go and find your brother for me?"

"Oh, Hey Videl, the little saiyan chirped, yeah, he's in the kitchen but he's really grumpy at the moment because he fell through the flying nimbus."

"Yeah I heard about that, I suppose if he isn't 'pure hearted' he can't wear that teddy bear underwear anymore, huh." The little saiyan cackled.

"Yeah, that's funny Videl, ah ha, you know he took soooo long to get ready this morning,"

Videl heard Goten's voice drop to a mischievous whisper,

"I think Gohan likes you Videl; I think he wants to ma…" Goten's voice dropped off and Gohan's could be heard yelling.

"GOTEN GIVE ME THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

Videl heard a commotion at the other end,

CRASH

Videl was sure that the Son's poor phone was getting knocked against someone's head as it crackled unhappily. It sounded like a brotherly brawl was unfolding. There was another loud crash and the distinctive sound of Chi Chi yelling before,

"Videl?" Gohan's voice drifted uncertainly from the other end.

"Yeah, it's me"

'Darn!' He'd been half hoping it was Trunks on the other end playing a prank.

"Um……hi" Gohan said, feeling extremely awkward.

"I hope you didn't kill Goten."

"Ah ha, well _I_ didn't but after my _mother_ finishes with him…" Gohan scratched his head unconsciously. Videl laughed,

"I thinks it's probably a good idea if we don't meet up at my house, my dad's a little wound up at the moment, so how about just outside Prince town?"

"Sure, Ok" Prince town wasn't that far from Capsule Corp. He'd be there in no time.

"I'll see you there then, bye Gohan."

"Bye" After hanging up, Gohan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wrapped his tail back around his waist. That could have gone a lot worse after what Goten had said. He put the phone, which had definitely seen better days, on the coffee table and went into the next room where Chi Chi had finished scolding Goten.

"Hey mom, I'm going out for the day."

"Oh, well I suppose that's ok since you finished your homework yesterday." Goten, who was looking sulky, brightened,

"Really, can I come too big brother?" he bounced excitedly.

"No!" Gohan said irritably, flicking his tail in annoyance. Goten's face fell, as Goku walked in from finishing his last bowl of rice,

"You have Trunks coming over soon anyway." Gohan said. Goten smiled joyously again,

"Oh, yeah, that's right I'll have to wait for Trunks, but we can follow when he gets here…"

Goku grinned at the kid's persistence. He turned to Gohan,

"How's Videl?"

"She sounded fine" Gohan said evenly. Goku nodded, then bent down to his youngest son and whispered to him.

"Gohan wants to spend time alone with his girlfriend, so maybe we should leave him be, Ok kiddo." Goten and Goku shared identical mischievous grins as the little saiyan nodded.

"DAD!" Gohan gaped, going red. Goten snickered.

"Eugh! I'm going." He said and stormed out the front door, taking off with such force that the ground shook for a few seconds. Chi Chi's cries of 'be back before dinner' unheard.

Goku watched him go with a clueless look,

"Boy is _he_ cranky today, Seesh!"

The warm, mid-morning air whipped by the angry young saiyan as he flew in the general direction of Prince town. Man, he was sick of his family making jabs at him about Videl; he couldn't believe Goten had said that he liked Videl to her on the phone. And that wasn't nearly as bad as what he'd almost said. Gohan cringed a bit at the thought.

He zoomed along a river, creating the water to raise into two walls either side of his energy path. It was then that Gohan noticed several rods of yellow lightening flash in front of him. He checked his energy level and was surprised to feel that he was nearly at super saiyan. It never ceased to amaze the young saiyan at how difficult it had been for Goku, Vegeta and himself to first become super saiyans compared to now; when he was almost at the level just from a few smart comments by his brother and father.

He stopped flying and hovered mid air, attempting to calm his mind, the lightening rods stopped flashing. Gohan let out a breath, he felt unusually frustrated, energy was coursing through his body like it was threatening to explode if not released. It was like a persistent itch. Gohan tried to ignore it for a few minutes as he went on his way, but it became too irritating.

Finally, he gave in to his flaring energy, pushing his arms as far away from his head as he could. Golden light exploded into the sky, mingling with the sunshine. The young saiyan's hair flashed into gold, straightening while it lengthened. His muscles bulged slightly and his energy aura became much larger. Gohan brought his arms down from their skyward position, surprised to see blue lightening had begun to flash in front of him. He channelled his energy and slowly calmed down, bringing his power back to super saiyan.

Gohan looked down at his glowing hands. Oh, yeah this felt soooo much better. He smiled, but then frowned slightly. He'd never been able to reach super saiyan 2 with such ease before. Gohan thought for a minute then shrugged, he _had_ eaten two sensu beans yesterday.

The young super saiyan resumed his flight to Prince town, his afore itch temporarily sated.

Prince town soon came into view. The small city covered the sides of two mountains, sculpted into stair-like cliffs. They overlooked the rest of the buildings that spilled into the valley on either side of the river that ran through part of it. The town seemed to be flourishing after the attack by Cell and the Androids so many years ago.

Gohan couldn't sense Videl, so he pulled up on one of the many grassy ledges overlooking the buzzing town. He let his golden glow fade and lay down, basking in the warm sun.

"TRUNKS! ARE YOU NEARLY READY?" Bulma yelled from the bottom of the stairs towards her son's first bedroom. She moved back into the kitchen, not really expecting a reply, and continued unloading the fridge for breakfast.

The door opened and Bulma looked up to see Vegeta stroll in, clad only in his grey training pants. It was fairly obvious that he'd just come from a serious work out. Judging by his rather pleased frown, the training had gone ok.

"Good morning Vegeta." Bulma trilled. After receiving only a grunt, she placed several plates of food in front of him. The prince looked up after his wife had sat down,

"Where's the boy?" he asked. Bulma shrugged,

"Still upstairs." Vegeta looked incredulous,

"It's ten in the morning woman!"

"Hey, don't look at me I did yell for him to get up, he's due at Goten's soon anyway." Bulma returned unconcernedly to her toast.

"I'll get him up." The saiyan declared as he got up from the table and made his way up the stairs. Bulma nodded as she spread some jam on her toast,

"Just remember he's still a kid." She said after him, again receiving only a grunt of acknowledgment.

Bulma took a bite of her toast as she flicked through the morning paper. A rather funny headline caught her eye as she spread out the pages,

'**Hercule Satan says: 'I'm a gold fighter too.'**

Bulma shook her head laughing; Vegeta would have kittens when he saw this. She skimmed the paragraph, which was rather small so an extra large picture of Hercule's face could fit in next to it.

'…_Mr Satan has stated to Z TV that there is nothing special about the 'gold fighters' and that if he "really needed to, I (Hercule) could do it too". This statement has comforted many people around the world after they witnessed an extraordinary display of power and 'tricks' at the most recent World Martial Arts Tournament. A number of the competitors were seen to be able to fly, shoot rocket blasts from their hands and most amazing of all turn their hair gold. Mr Satan, conqueror of the mighty demon known as Cell…'_

Bulma skimmed through more then half the paragraph, while grabbing her cup of coffee, before she found something else worth reading,

'…_when asked if he could identify the gold fighters at the tournament Mr Satan told Z TV that Son Goku was a "good friend of his (Hercule's) and almost as strong as he…' _

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!"

Bulma jumped a foot into the air; her coffee splashing onto Hercule's picture. There was a loud thumping as someone came bolting down the stairs. Trunks appeared; wide eyed and wearing only his under shorts. Vegeta walked into the kitchen a minute or so after Trunks, equally wide eyed.

"What the hell did do you do Vegeta?! Bulma snapped.

"I didn't do anything woman!" The prince defended forcefully, but looking a little sheepish. Bulma looked pointedly at Trunks, asking silently for an explanation.

"I was asleep and Dad bent over me, I woke up and got a fright." Trunks said now eyeing the stack of toast at his place on the table. Bulma turned to Vegeta,

"Is it impossible for you to wake your son up without scaring the living daylights out of him?" she ranted. Vegeta sat down after Trunks, who was already tucking into his toast.

"Stop ranting woman, the boy just overreacted."

"I did not, Trunks turned to his mother, _you_ try waking up with dad's face a foot away from yours, when you've been dreaming about eating tons of nice things and see if _you_ like it!" Trunks said indignantly. Vegeta chuckled,

"I can assure you boy, she does like it."

"Vegeta!" Bulma spluttered. Trunks looked a bit blank, being only eight, he missed the innuendo. Shrugging he went back to stuffing himself with toast. The table was quiet for a few minutes before,

"Oh, I almost forgot, you two are in the paper again, indirectly of course, here, she flung the paper at Vegeta, take a look."

The prince caught the paper and peered down at it, making an unearthly face at Hercule's photo, and muttering some words so colourful that Bulma had to remind him that an eight year old was still present. Vegeta scowled and began to read quietly to himself. Bulma looked over at her son,

"Trunks can you get dressed and be ready to leave for Goten's in five minutes, you're already a bit late." Trunks nodded and left the table. Bulma went about stacking dishes for the robot cleaner to take care of.

Vegeta, while not making a sound was displaying an interesting array of facial expressions on the subject of which he was reading. Bulma was impressed when she heard the sound of descending footsteps. 'That was quick' she thought, a smile ready on her face until she saw the little saiyan, dressed in jumper and shorts, carrying a mountain of electronic toys.

"Trunks, you can't take all that with you!"

"Oh come on mom, Goten doesn't have any cool toys except the ones I gave him." He said lugging his emergency Xbox 360 out the door. Bulma sighed and went to follow him before,

"Woman, this is completely absurd, this idiot could say anything and everyone would swallow it. God knows what he'll come up with next." Vegeta said disgustedly. Bulma chuckled,

"Yeah, next he'll be saying the 'gold fighters' are a bunch of aliens."

Gohan was enjoying the sunlight warming his face, as he dozed slightly. His present worries seemed to melt in the warmth, leaving a smooth blank surface. The young saiyan smiled as he enjoyed thinking of absolutely nothing. He listened to the sounds of his surroundings; the twitter of the birds, the distant rushing of the river running through the valley, the faint buzz of people moving about in the town below…

"Good morning Gohan"

Slowly opening one eye at a time, Gohan could see Videl hovering in front of his ledge, her arms were crossed, but she was smiling, probably at finding him in such a laid-back position.

Gohan smiled lazily back at her, his already contented mood brightening even more.

"Hey Videl, want to join me?" Videl smiled,

"I think if I joined you Gohan, we'd never get into town." Gohan looked as though he really didn't care if they reached the town or not. He slowly sat up,

"Gohan why are you a super saiyan?" Videl asked curiously.

"Oh, er, he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, I was feeling a bit energized this morning…" he let out a deep breath, his hair and eyes returning to black. He looked back longingly at the warm patch of grass as he got to his feet. Videl raised an eyebrow, noticing his different attire,

"You look good, I like that outfit, it suits you." Videl said remembering Goten saying that his brother had taken ages to decide what to wear. Gohan grinned,

"Really, he said looking down at himself." Videl couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Alright Mr. Saiyaman let's go." She flew away from the ledge and Gohan followed her. After they had touched down on the outskirts of the town, Gohan asked,

"Where are we going?" Videl shrugged and started walking towards the town,

"Thought we'd have a walk through town first, it's a nice change for me not to have reporters jumping out asking me about my father's stupid comments, what I think of Saiyaman and all this other crap they dig up." Gohan listened, and then frowned,

"Won't they do that in this town?"

"Nah, I told my dad and the family affairs manager that I was staying in the home city today. Somehow the reporters always find out where I'm going to be if I tell him. So right now they're all probably searching the streets of Satan city for me." Videl laughed,

"I'm so glad I didn't go public with my identity." Gohan said with relief. Videl laughed again,

"I'm exaggerating a bit Gohan, it's not that bad, the reports would rather hear what my dad has to say anyway, a day doesn't go by when he's not in the paper about something or other." She looked a bit annoyed at this,

"You said on the phone that he was a bit…wound?" Gohan looked at her curiously,

"Oh God, you don't even want to go _there_ yet." Videl said as they entered the town.

Despite not being a big town, Prince town had a fair amount of people at its heart that day. There seemed to be a huge market sale on or something. Gohan noticed that Videl went up and greeted many of the store owners selling items ranging from fruit and vegetables to rare and valuable gems. Gohan hung back at first, more interested in observing what she did then participating. Videl came back from the last store,

"Here you go." She threw him an apple, while taking a bite of her own. Gohan caught it with a grin,

"Thanks"

The pair made their way along the street until Videl stopped before a large building. The queue outside it was rather long and made up mostly of teenage girls and a handful of boys looking very regretful. Videl looked up at the large board flashing different movie names. She pulled a face as she scanned them,

"I dunno about you Gohan but I _hate_ romance flicks, so we might just keep walking." And with that she strode on past the building. Gohan was so surprised that he had to hurry to catch up.

"You hate romance movies?!"

"Yeah, why…do you like them?" she raised a brow looking over at him.

"No, they put me to sleep. Were you planning on going to the movies today?" Gohan asked.

"Nah, actually I didn't even know they had a cinema here. I choose Prince town because they have that place over there." She stopped and pointed to a small, very old looking building squashed in between to others. Videl and Gohan walked across the street and entered the building, of which Gohan first thought was some kind of shop.

As they walked inside, Gohan peered around and was amazed at what he saw. Every inch of the four walls were covered in some sort of ancient weaponry, from bows and staffs to knives and swords. The young saiyan was entranced,

"What is this place." He said staring at the works of art.

"It belongs to one of my oldest friends. Gohan, this is Anung Kha." Videl said from the front desk. Gohan turned around and noticed a man standing beside Videl. He jumped; he hadn't seen or sensed the man's presence when they walked in. Strange!

The man looked very old; his face was a contoured mass of wrinkles and deep lines, his hair was silvery white and tied in a neat, yet unusual bun at the back of his head. His long wispy beard ended just above his waist. His facial appearance was normal enough, but it was the way he was dressed, that bothered Gohan. The old man was clad in an unusual manner that reminded Gohan distinctively of The Supreme Kai and Kibito.

Gohan suddenly realised he'd been staring and walked over, holding out his hand. The old man seemed to be analysing him as well, he took the hand however. Gohan felt a jolt when they shook hands. The old man's expression was difficult to read.

"Nice to meet you sir." Gohan said politely. The man nodded eyeing the young saiyan for a moment, before his face returned to its impassive façade. He turned away and began talking quietly with Videl. Gohan walked around the shop examining each craft. Videl and the old man, whom she called 'Kha', soon joined him. Gohan found it fascinating having each piece of weaponry explained to him. It seemed that Kha had forged most them himself. He and Videl were chatting about samurai swords when Gohan's eyes fell on something that made his heart skip a beat.

In the centre of the western wall, a long sword was resting in its scabbard. Gohan stared; this sword had been left, broken, at Capsule Corp. over seven years ago.

Goten sat in the middle of the living room waiting for Trunks, who should have arrived twenty minutes ago. Goku had flown off to see Master Roshi and his mother was washing the mountain of dishes in the kitchen, singing softly to herself. The little saiyan was feeling sulky; Chi Chi has scolded him again for annoying his brother. Why was it that Gohan never got told off!

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK

Finally, Trunks was here! Goten got up and ran to the front door and swinging it open. Trunks and Bulma stood in the doorway,

"Hello Goten." Bulma said cheerfully as she walked in to find Chi Chi. Trunks followed with his arms full of electronic games. Goten eyed them bouncing with excitement.

"Oh wow Trunks, you brought _Halo 2_, I love that game ah ha ha." The two boys were soon sitting in front of the couch blowing stuff up on the Xbox. It wasn't long before Trunks successfully managed to annihilate Goten,

"No fair!" Goten said as the screen pronounced him dead. Trunks laughed in victory, then looked around,

"Hey, where's Gohan?" Goten shook the control he was holding,

"He got me in trouble this morning because I wouldn't give him the phone! And then he went off somewhere and said we couldn't come!" Goten threw a sulky look at his dead player. Trunks blinked,

"What, he went off training by himself?"

"No, Dad said he was going to see Videl." Goten said twiddling his control again. An evil smile spread across Trunks face, greatly resembling that of Vegeta.

"Hmmm, I have an idea."

"What do you mean?" Goten blinked.

"You know how Gohan never gets in trouble, well I say we do something funny, you know like a prank…" he lowered his voice and whispered something in Goten's ear.

"Trunks do you have any idea how much trouble I'd get into…" Goten said; nervously tugging at his blue sleeve.

"Nah, it won't be that bad, we won't steal it or anything just put something else in its place for a day." Trunks grinned. Goten thought this over for a minute,

"Well, Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt if we didn't actually take it, and it would be really funny."

"Yeah, you see, now we've got some planning to do…" The two boys dropped there controls and made their way to Gohan and Goten's room. Trunks shut the door.

Videl looked curiously at Gohan's astounded expression.

"What up?" She said following his gaze and settled on the sword. Kha noticed where both teens were looking. He walked over and ran one finger along the scabbard.

"Here lies one of my greatest works, one of the only two swords I ever made that is not of Samurai origin." Gohan walked over and touched the scabbard gently; he looked at the old sword master,

"May I?"

"You may"

Gohan lifted the weapon from its resting place. Videl watched incredulously as the young saiyan unsheathed the sword. It was extraordinary how natural the scene looked.

Gohan, staring at the blade, was suddenly plagued with a memory from so long ago.

Future Trunks stood facing King Cold, his hand on the hilt of his weapon,

"So you wanna see my sword, huh?"

The memory vanished as Gohan focussed on the present. This sword was the one Trunks had brought with him from the Future, he was sure of it. All this time he had thought that Bulma had made it in an attempt to help destroy the androids. Apparently this was not so.

"I can see you like this steel." Kha said as Gohan shielded the sword and placed it back on the wall.

"Yes…but it was not made for me to wield." He said solemnly. Nodding; the old man smiled,

"If you come again with Miss Videl I can tell you great stories of that sword……and its brother." Gohan nodded as he and Videl were shown out of the shop, if indeed it was a shop.

They walked down the street in silence for awhile. Gohan's mind, despite having just encountered a large piece to a puzzle he never knew existed, was surprisingly calm.

"You should feel honoured; Anung Kha never lets people touch his works, let alone that sword." Videl said, looking at Gohan curiously.

"I think he knew what I was." Videl stared,

"How could he have known that?"

"I don't know." Gohan said looking at the sun, now high in the sky. Videl frowned a bit,

"I've known him since I was a kid, he can be trusted, so I guess that's ok." She said carefully.

"I'd like to go back and see him again some time." Gohan said as they crossed the street again to avoid a crowd of teenagers going the other way. Videl nodded in agreement, as Gohan eyed the group of young people now across from them. A few wolf whistles came their way, and some interesting cat calls. Obviously some of the other teens knew Videl.

The remarks made Gohan blush slightly; they were fairly harmless but certainly made him think. Videl gave the group the finger and continued walking away from them.

"Um, Videl, are we, eh, are we on a date?" He stammered; flushing even more. Videl turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised,

"Does this feel like a date to you Gohan?" Gohan blinked,

"No, I mean I don't know, it's a lot better then that other date I went on." Gohan internally strangled himself. 'Shit!' Hadn't Krillin and Yamcha said specifically _never _to talk about dates with other girls?

Videl however just laughed,

"What; you mean that one that Angela forced you to go on or she'd tell me about you being Saiyaman, which in the end she didn't even know about. Yeah, that's funny. Well, in answer to your question, yes I suppose this is a date." She said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Gohan felt relief wash over him, but then again Videl had never particularly jumped on him about his naivety, aside from when he mentioned her body that one time. He smiled, if all dates were like this, eating fruit, looking at swords and being with Videl, he decided he liked them.

They stopped at a pasta place and had lunch. It was lucky that Videl was rich, because Gohan unconsciously ate half the restaurant's supplies before realizing that he wasn't at home and the food wasn't limitless. Videl still hadn't quite gotten over how much saiyans ate, and watching Gohan shovel down spaghetti didn't really help ones appetite.

"Sorry" Gohan muttered sheepishly, as they left amidst several stares.

"I didn't get to eat my breakfast because I was wrestling Goten off the phone." Videl laughed as she remembered this,

"That's ok. I think I can just resist punching you in the gut." Gohan cringed at this, but smiled as she laughed again.

"Darn it! Gohan's such a neat freak." Trunks said in frustration as he riffled through a carefully organised folder of notes without finding what he looking for. Goten was nervously standing near Gohan's desk as his best friend dropped the folder back into its bag.

"Goten! Give me a hand would ya, where does Gohan keep his homework?" Trunks asked. Goten pulled at his sleeve a bit more,

"Trunks what if Gohan finds out?" Trunks waved an unconcerned hand.

"Are you kidding, he won't find out, not until it's too late anyway, besides it's just a joke, he might even think it's funny as well…"

'Yeah right he's gonna think its funny, show him for giving me a headache the whole weekend.' Trunks mind schemed. Goten was thinking this over. He must have come to a conclusion because he smiled,

"Ok, He's been working on this thing…" The little saiyan pulled out an envelope from the desk,

"…that he has to have finished for Tuesday or something, but Mom made him finish it yesterday. So we could swap it with something funny as long as we…" Trunks cut him off,

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." He took the unsealed envelope and carefully scanned the contents.

"Whoa, this stuff is really weird, Goten do you know what 'Equilibrium' is?"

"Aqua- what?" Goten said blankly. Trunks shrugged and stuffed the sheaf of paper back in the envelope. Ok here's the plan, I'll go home and get something funny…"

"Awww, why can't I do that?" Goten whined looking disappointed.

"Because you have the most important part in the plan, you have to swap it with Gohan's homework. Besides it's got to be something that looks enough like this, he waved the envelope, at a glance so he won't recognise it straight away if he checks it. I'll give it to you tomorrow so you can sneak it into his bag on Tuesday morning." Goten looked excited and started to bounce with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that's sounds cool, you're the best Trunks." He chirped ecstatic about their plan. Trunks grinned, his young mind already on something else,

"Hey Goten, let's go play this really cool game outside, I saw it on TV…"

It wasn't long before Gohan and Videl reached the outskirts of town. Videl took off into the air, shooting a 'catch me if you can' look back at the young saiyan. He grinned, rocketing after her.

The few people walking in and out of the town saw them take to the air and watched in amazement.

Gohan went speeding through the air; nearly catching up to Videl before she took a hard left and spiralled her way towards the towering cliffs. The wind lashed at her face as she concentrated on using all her strength to go as fast as she could. Shielding her eyes from the early afternoon sun, Videl was nearly at the top of the cliff when she felt Gohan pull up next to her, grinning in an unbearably patronising way.

She flew sideways trying to hit him. But he disappeared and then reappeared on her other side. Videl went after him again; the young saiyan went spinning off towards the cliff top. Videl followed him. She reached the top and landed carefully, Gohan was nowhere to be seen. Videl unconcernedly turned back into the sun and let it warm her face.

There was a sound, kind of like air being forced to go against its will. She turned around and, seeing nothing, turned back. She jumped; Gohan was standing in front of her, barely a foot away, a triumphant grin spread across his face.

"Gotcha!"

Videl masked her annoyed expression, and decided to turn the tables on him.

"Oh?" she stepped closer, her face barely an inch from his,

"Are sure about that Gohan?" Alarm bells went off in the young saiyan's head, what was she doing? His face reddened. Half of him was very unsure and embarrassed. The other half was eagerly anticipating. His tail uncurled from around his waist and began flicking excitedly behind him.

In an unexpected move, Videl grabbed his cheek 'Grandma Style' and grinned as she pinched it,

"Knew you could do it!" She let go and walked away from him towards the large collection of rocks to their left. Gohan touched his cheek and then looked over at her before following. Videl stopped walking to look back at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." She said upon seeing he was a bit miffed. Her grin morphed into a curious expression when she saw his tail.

"Whoa! I'd completely forgotten that you have a tail now, I can't believe I didn't notice it all day!" She stared in silent amazement. Gohan pulled himself together, his cheeks still a bit pink, and meerly shrugged. Videl watched his tail, with something akin to fascination, before she too came back to Earth.

"We should probably continue our conversation from yesterday." She said lightly, drawing her eyes away from the tail to his face.

"Um, yeah, Ok" Gohan mumbled, not looking at her. Videl peered curiously at him,

"Gohan are you Ok?" Gohan scuffed his boot against the ground a bit,

"I'm not very good at…well, I can never seem to…um, about the other night as well…I, er…" Videl cut the uncomfortable saiyan a break.

"Hey look, I don't blame you in the least for the other night. As far as I'm concerned everyone seemed to make a big deal over something that hadn't gotten out of hand. You didn't force me to put my hands down your pants, nor did you initiate things, so we can chalk it up to my ignorance of saiyans." Videl dropped to the ground and stretched out in the afternoon sun. Gohan stared at her; he couldn't quite believe she'd just said that. It calmed his mind considerably though. He lay down next to her.

Outwardly he was listening to the peaceful sounds of life, like the warm breeze blowing through the trees behind them. Inwardly Gohan's conscience was fighting with itself. His teenage mind and saiyan blood were ganging up on his normal self,

"Did you like it?"

It came out before he realised what he was saying. 'Oh God, I didn't just say that did I? Gohan you idiot' he thought, mentally cringing and wishing he could hide.

Videl's eyes flew open. Did he just ask what she thought he had? She rolled onto her side facing him, her head resting in one palm as her elbow formed a triangle.

"Let me get this straight, you're asking me if I enjoyed making out with you?"

Gohan sat up quickly, spluttering at her bluntness,

"No! I didn't mean…God, I wouldn't...It came out the wrong…I…" He stopped, cherry red, with a mortified expression. Videl shrugged casually and returned to the position on her back,

"Ok, fine…"

Gohan took in a breath of relief, visibly relaxing.

"…but if you really were curious; yes, I did." His eyes snapped up and he felt the heat begin to creep up his cheeks again. Videl continued looking up at the sky, knowing she'd made him blush again; she smiled and dropped the topic slightly.

"How did you feel when you attacked Vegeta the other night?" Gohan eagerly latched onto the change of subject. He thought for a minute,

"Pissed off?"

"Yeah, but did you feel different then normal when you were fighting? It just seemed to me that you changed into a different person…" Videl trailed off. Gohan considered this. Yes; he had felt different, his body had become strangely demanding and his power, difficult control.

"Gohan?"

"I don't know exactly but I did get a bit out of control, and…" He had to tell her, she would listen without making any humiliating cracks like his family would.

"…I think something happened to me when I powered up the other night. I don't know what it was but I'm sure that's when my tail grew back. I've been having lots of strange dreams, it's like my mind is trying to give me a message from the past…" Videl frowned slightly.

"What kind of message?"

"I don't know." Gohan sighed. They were silent for sometime before Videl rolled over to face the young saiyan again,

"Hey, you know you can talk to me whenever you want, about anything." She said smiling genuinely at him. Gohan raised his head a bit and looked at her, touched by the sincerity in her eyes,

"Thanks." He smiled, getting lost in her blue eyes.

Videl struggled with herself, feeling an invisible pull towards the young saiyan. She unconsciously leaned closer.

Gohan was caught off guard; her close proximity was clouding his thoughts. A flashing memory of her body pressed against his and her tongue running over his lips whipped across his mind. His tail uncurled itself and twirled interestedly. All that ran through his intellect at that moment was how much he wanted to kiss her. He felt Videl lean even closer, before she paused.

Running through Videl's mind was a chaotic swarm of conflicting emotions. Yes, she was attracted to Gohan; in fact she'd relived their first kiss several times over the past two days. It was just at an emotional level, she didn't think Gohan could handle another accidental loss of control. He wasn't thinking straight at the moment. Frustrating flashes of her dad plagued her mind, she was angry at him, rebellion hard on her mind. He'd never trusted her even though she'd been very honest with him most times.

Something soft and furry was trailing down her arm, it teased her hand before she clasped gently onto it. Videl snapped out of her thoughts and peered down. Gohan's tail was in her hand; she was entranced and began to gently stroke it.

Gohan let his head fall onto his arm as all coherent thoughts were washed away. He let out a whimper. The feeling coursing through his body was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was like a heightened euphoria that had neither a beginning nor an end. Gohan's eyes closed as he lost himself in the waves of sensation.

Videl gently stroked the furry brown tail, mesmerized at how soft it was. She didn't notice Gohan's reaction until she heard the loud purring. Looking up, she saw his eyes were shut and an expression of intense bliss swam over his features. Videl released the tail abruptly. Gohan let out a disappointed whine, as the euphoric feeling slowly lessened. He opened one eye and saw her staring at him, floating a few feet away and several metres in the air.

"What are you doing up there?" he said opening both eyes and lazily drifting up to her, still shaking off some of the euphoria.

"Are you Ok Gohan?" she asked uneasily.

"Yeah, that felt great, you can do it again if you want." He moved closer. Videl was torn but she made a decision and bit her lip very hard in an effort to pull away.

Gohan sensed her hesitation and then felt her pull back. His body groaned in disappointment. He was trying to get a grip of his thoughts as they unclouded. He didn't even notice that Videl had flown right away and over to the river, where she promptly landed and walked into.

It was a few minutes before Gohan stood up, feeling normal again. He spotted Videl, up to her shoulders, in the river, and walked over.

"Er, why are you in the river?"

"Huh, she smiled, just…cooling down a bit." She said slowly walking out ringing her top of water. Gohan looked at her slightly sheepish,

"Sorry, I, er, I guess I got a bit…" Videl shook her head,

"I think we both got a bit 'hot under the collar'." she said letting out a deep breath.

"I think it's about it's we started heading back." She said looking at the distant sun and then at the young saiyan. Videl noticed that Gohan looked disappointed. She smiled,

"We'll take our time, yeah?" Gohan nodded with a grin and both teens launched into the late afternoon air.

It had only been a few minutes before Gohan spoke,

"Hey Videl if we're on a date does that mean that…er…" Videl looked across at him, confused at first but then caught on,

"That I'm you're girlfriend? I suppose it does Mr. Saiyaman." She said flying over and bumping him. The pair spiralled around each other before resuming their course.

"I'd like to learn more about this." Videl said suddenly, a thoughtful frown playing at her features.

"About what?"

"This,

She did a loop through the air,

"…Flying, those energy techniques you use, basically all the stuff my Dad says is a trick, I want to be like you guys."

Gohan stared at her,

"You want to be a Z fighter?!"

Videl was unsure of this term but knew he must be referring to his friends,

"Yes"

'Whoa…I knew she was keen but this is…wow, man she's awesome, unpredictable, but awesome.'

"I guess I could teach you more about…"

Videl slowed to a stop, her expression thoughtful,

"You might not like this Gohan but I can't have you as my mentor, at least not at first, I need to learn from people who were like me who can understand more about how a human has to evolve to perform these techniques."

Gohan was about to object when Videl cut him off,

"I know you're a wonderful teacher Gohan but I think I need to go to your Dad's old trainer, Master Roshi, Krillin can help me out too."

Gohan stared at her, not liking what he was hearing,

"You want to go to Master Roshi?! But he's…"

"…one of the biggest perverts in the universe, yeah I know that, but Krillin will be there and if it's about fighting…" Videl shrugged. Gohan mulled this over, she was right, he didn't like the idea of his girlfriend going off and admiring Master Roshi and Krillin's weak skills when she could be with him. But, if that's what she wanted…

"Ok" He said slowly. He could swallow his jealousy, after all with the drive Videl had towards everything she would succeed wherever she went. Gohan felt as though they were both setting out on journey's that neither of them had much clue about what to expect. Ah, well, that was the story of his life. Gohan turned and smiled at the determined face of his friend as they both flew into evening clouds glowing brilliant orange from the sinking sun.


	6. Unusual Signs

AN: Surprise! Yeah, I didn't think I was ever going to get back to this either, with all the stuff I have going on at the moment. I found my notes for this story (and what an epic story it appears to be) I read it again and realised it wasn't half bad... Most of this chapter was written over 2 years ago...my style may have changed since then, but I can write some more if people would like me to...Constructive criticism is always welcome at my doorstep!

**Chapter 6**

**Unusual Signs**

Gohan and Videl were nearing the place they would part ways. The sun was dark orange and unhurriedly disappearing in the horizon. Gohan looked across at his friend. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow when she caught him staring,

"What?"

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Gohan said without really thinking. Videl looked a bit surprised,

"Look, I would, but it's late already, how about I just stop by and say hello." Gohan shrugged

"Ok, but you know my mother; she'll give you no chance to leave." Videl pondered this, it wasn't like she really wanted to go back home and spend the evening being questioned by her dad about where she'd been.

"Alright Gohan, I'd much rather spend the evening with you then my crazy controlling 'nanny'." she made a face. Gohan looked bemused,

"You have a nanny?"

"I might as well have" She shook her head. "She's my family's affairs manager, which basically means she feels the need to know, and then tell my dad, exactly what I do every waking minute of the day." She frowned slightly, remembering her dad's threat to put her room under surveillance..."and every sleeping minute as well for that matter."

"She sounds like my mother." Gohan said, grinning.

"Ha! Gohan, compared with this old hen, Chi Chi's oblivious to what you do. Videl grimaced as she realised the explanation she would have to give the stupid lady about why she wasn't in Satan city today. Gohan noticed Videl's annoyed expression.

"So, if this lady has to know where you are all the time, does she know you were with me?" He smirked as she glanced at him.

"She doesn't know about that Gohan."

Gohan blinked. That? That...? Oh THAT! He flew into a tree. Videl stopped, trying hard not to laugh as the young saiyan emerged covered in pine needles, spluttering,

"I didn't mean..."

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged unconcernedly, "My 'Nanny' has no idea where I am at the moment and I really couldn't care less, same goes for my dad..." She shook her head at Gohan when he looked questioningly at her as they took off again for his house.

"I really don't feel like talking about it at the moment." Gohan nodded, more to himself, in understanding. 'Boy, do I know how she feels. Mom just won't leave me alone, and even when she does Goten's always there!'

VVVVV

It was just shy lunch time, earlier that day, before Goku had been able to detach himself from Chi Chi and her ever-present list of chores. By 'detach', it really meant he had flown off without her noticing. Well, he needed to see Master Roshi and it was such a nice day...too nice to simply use instant transmission and miss the scenery. Who was he kidding? Goku knew he really wanted some time to think before he voiced his questions.

The green mountains and long winding rivers flashed below as Goku speed towards the open sea, taking the route that would lead him to the Kame house. It wasn't long before the rivers widened out into a large body of water and the land thinned into random collections of islands...he was flying over the same area that cell had once picked off each scrap of land in the hope of finding 18. It seemed so long ago...so much had happened since then. Gohan had grown up for one.

Goku soon found himself lost in thought over his eldest son...he had seemed rather short tempered lately...maybe he just need to train more...after all, how could sitting at a desk really work out one's energy? Convincing Chi Chi of this was another matter entirely.

Goku shrugged internally, and shot forward at greater speed, sending huge walls of water rising up in his wake. The Kame house was just up ahead.

He spotted Krillin and 18 basking in the mid day sun as Maron and Oolong worked on a sandcastle. He couldn't see Master Roshi outside which was odd.

"Goku!" Krillin greeted good naturedly, Oolong waved from his position in the sand (he was unable to get up because Maron had buried him waist deep). Goku waved as he landed and walked over.

"Hey Krillin, is Master Roshi around?"

"Er...yeah he's inside."

"What's he doing inside on a day like this?"

"The usual...he was outside before, trying to do the same in real life but, well, I guess he decided the TV girls won't hurt him."

Goku looked at 18, and noticed her overly smug expression,

"Oh, eh ha ha ha...stepped over the line huh." He laughed. Cringing a bit from the memory, Krillin got up and the two friends walked into the Kame House. Goku heard Master Roshi before he saw him,

"YEAH BABY, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT LIKE AN UNDISSOLVED FRUIT JUICE!"

Surrounded by several magazines of varyingly inappropriate material, and with the TV flashing images of semi-naked aerobics instructors against a beach backdrop, was Master Roshi, pumping his arms in obvious enthusiasm for his chosen show.

"THAT'S IT GIRLS, KEEP UP THE...Ah Goku! Care to fetch your master some cake? This exercise takes it's tole on an old man." Goku laughed, before the cake was mentioned. He shot off toward the kitchen eagerly as Krillin took the remote off the couch and flicked the TV off. Master Roshi made a sound of disapproval,

"You spoil an old man's fun Krillin." He complained, before grinning widely at Goku, who had returned with a half empty plate of cake. He passed it to Master Roshi, noticing a large swelling bump on the old man's head. Courtesy of 18 he was sure.

"So, Goku my boy, how's Chi Chi doing since we last saw you?"

Goku immediately cringed, remembering the earlier morning's events. Krillin cocked a brow,

"What did you do this time?"

"I _tried_ to weed the garden."

Krillin and Master Roshi exchanged bewildered expressions. Goku shrugged; yes, he had learned that weeding a garden was not within his range of abilities.

"Eh, what do you mean you _tried_ to?"

"Well, it didn't go very well...I don't know how she expected me to know I was only supposed to pull out _some_ of the plants, they all looked the same to me, so I thought, better safe than sorry...the way she screeched at me you'd think I'd done something wrong."

'Classic Goku' Krillin thought as he and Master Roshi tried not to laugh too hard at the saiyans puzzled expression. Master Roshi failed miserably.

Goku continued to look bewildered at their reaction before his expression took on one of a more serious nature.

"Hey Master Roshi, what I really came out here for was to ask you about flying nimbus."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever heard of him dropping someone before?"

"Doesn't he do that on a regular basis?" Oolong said, as he wandered in, leaving a sandy trail behind him and then stuffing his mouth with so much cake that half of it remained on his face.

"Ah ha ha ha...yeah, you're right." Goku scratched his head "...but have you ever heard of him dropping someone he's already carried before?" He received three blanks looks.

"What are you getting at Goku?" Krillin said.

"It's strange but, Goten, Gohan and I were out training the other day and..." Goku explained how the cloud had refused to carry Gohan.

"Hmmm..." Master Roshi had taken on a serious expression and was obviously deep in thought. "How exactly did he drop Gohan?"

Goku blinked a bit at this, it was almost as though Master Roshi knew something already.

"Goten dropped him onto flying nimbus, and for a second it was fine and then he fell through." Goku scratched his head thoughtfully again, "It was almost as if he caught him and then changed his mind..."

Master Roshi walked over to the door and stood with his back to them in an eerie fashion, his form silhouetted against the sunny sky, before he answered.

"Goku, has Gohan experienced any changes lately?"

"Hmmm...let me think...well, he has been really grumpy..." Krillin sniggered at this. "Err...oh, hang on, yeah, his tail grew back the night before it happened."

Krillin sniggered again,

"No wonder he's grumpy, he probably fell through nimbus because he was having 'impure' thoughts about his girlfriend...he he."

Master Roshi was the only one who didn't laugh; instead he remained still, lost in thought once again.

"I doubt the tail has anything to do with it directly, I shall have to explore this further Goku...my mind isn't as clear as it once was...just keep an eye on Gohan, it may be a once off incident, but I'm inclined to think not...the only reason for nimbus refusing to carry someone is an impure heart. Still, I'll meditate on this further..."

Oolong groaned,

"Oh great, now you've got him thinking he's important again."

"Thanks master Roshi." Goku said solemnly.

"Hey, speaking of which...how did Gohan take this?" Krillin asked, removing the empty plate from under Oolong's nose. Goku waved an unconcerned hand,

"Oh he was in a real strop, but I think he'd forgotten about it this morning."

"Where is he?"

"I betcha Chi Chi's got him cooped up with his nose in a book again." snorted Oolong "What does she thinks he's gonna do when the next bad guy comes along...wave his report card at them."

"Eh ha ha ha...nah, actually he's out with Videl somewhere."

The sound of breaking china reached their ears. Krillin had dropped the plate. He reappeared, clutching the broken pieces and looking as though Shenron had just granted him a wish.

"They're on a date? Oh, I can't wait to see Mr Smooth again..."

"Don't give him too much, it is Videl after all, she's kinda like one of us now anyway." Goku mused as Krillin's features spread into an evil grin. Master Roshi chuckled hysterically, finally snapping out of his serious episode,

"I remember when I was his age, I still feel that young sometimes...until the ladies remind me by turning down my pick up lines."

"Yeah...and thump you over the head old man." Oolong muttered. Krillin laughed, seeing the large bump that was still very much present. The Kame master retrieved the remote and flicked the TV back on.

"These girls won't thump me though...Oh yeah...look at them move, go baby go!" he started pumping his arms again.

Goku roared with laughter as his old master drooled over the dancing girls on the screen and took this as his sign continue on his way.

"Alright guys, I think that's my cue, I'll see you 'round." He placed two fingers to his forehead. Krillin blinked, and Goku was gone. Well, that had certainly been an interesting update; he would have to get on Gohan's case...after all, what were friends for but to torment each other over girls. He looked back into the living room and cringed.

Master Roshi was attempting to belly dance.

VVVVV

Gohan and Videl landed a little way from the Son's house and began walking unhurriedly.

"Do you wanna call your Dad? Tell him where you are?" Gohan asked,

"Yeah...I should, I'm putting it off though." Videl said frowning slightly when she heard several large bangs not far from them. Gohan completely failed to react. Well, it was probably nothing unusual for his family, she mused. Videl was lost in her thoughts for awhile before she realised Gohan was standing over several large patches of bare earth.

"What is it?" she questioned him curiously.

"Dunno, but I don't think this was Mom's idea..." Shrugging, the pair continued into the house.

They could hear Chi Chi banging pots and pans, probably louder then was really necessary.

"MOM I'M HOME!" Gohan yelled in the general direction of the kitchen as he shut the door behind Videl. The clanging stopped abruptly, followed by Chi Chi appearing from her cooking,

"Gohan, you're back late, how did...VIDEL! Oh you must stay for dinner! Gohan where are your manners! Oh this is wonderful...we can be like one big family...I'll have to make something special...and I really should go and get that washing in...oh my little scholar's growing up..." she wondered back into the kitchen, leaving Gohan a delicate shade of pink and Videl blinking speechlessly.

"Um, I'll show you my room." Gohan said, walking through the living room to several other doors.

Videl followed him, realising that she'd never actually seen Gohan's room before. Strange, they'd been through so much and yet she'd never been acquainted with the basics of his life.

Videl stepped into the room and took a minute to take everything in. The room contained twin beds, with their ends facing a large window, from the wear on the windowsill; Videl gathered this was used regularly as an escape route in and out. A study desk was set in the corner with a bookshelf overhead, filled with texts Videl knew instantly were not assigned in class. A huge toy box was next to the desk, its contents spilling onto the floor in a laid back childish mess. The closet and drawers stood at the opposite side of the room, closest to the furthest bed and beyond that an open doorway leading to an adjoined bathroom.

Gohan walked over and opened the window to let the warm, evening breeze in.

"You share with Goten?"

"Yeah...it has its ups and downs...but I don't think Goten would have it any other way and well, I guess I wouldn't either...Mom has to shoo him outside when she makes me study though." He made a face and Videl laughed before walking over to the desk and peering at its carefully stacked contents.

"Gohan did anyone ever tell you you're a neat freak."

"Yeah, I'm sure Trunks has mentioned it." The young saiyan chuckled, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Videl continued to move her attention over his things before she eventually turned back to him. Seeing his expression she laughed,

"Gohan you look like you're about to have kittens, is this the first time you've ever had a girl in your room!"

He nodded. 'That's not the problem though; it's her, why do I feel like this? Is this natural?' He snapped out of his thoughts as she gave him a friendly slap on the chest,

"Relax, I'm not going to judge you or any..." she trailed off as his eyes locked onto her own. Gohan took a step toward her, his tail uncoiled and writhing interestedly. Videl blinked, she felt that pull toward him again. His eyes were bright and curious, it was obvious he liked being close to her. Videl jumped slightly as she felt his tail weave its way over her arm and brush lightly against her hand. She resisted the urge to touch it, remembering last time.

Loud voices echoed close by, but Gohan paid them no heed, his complete attention focussed on the girl before him. The pull he felt was undeniable, he wanted to be closer to her...Videl felt the pull as well, she was in no position to deny it. She leaned closer to him, feeling their breath mingle before,

BAM

The door flew open and Trunks dashed in. The young saiyan came to a screeching halt as he saw Gohan and Videl. Normally Gohan would have found the site of Trunks lost for words and covered in war paint, his purple hair tied back with a black sweatband, rather funny if this hadn't been such a private situation. The sound of Goten wasn't far away either...

"...hey Trunks, no fair you said no going in the house..." The little saiyan came scooting around the door corner, also donning dark army stripes, and slammed straight into his friend, who went stumbling into Goten's toy box.

"...hey Gohan, hey Videl, I didn't know you were home." He said excitedly, completely oblivious to the scene he'd just run into (literally).

"Argh, Goten don't you ever look where you're going!" Trunks emerged from the toy box, pulling a slinky out of his hair. Gohan carefully took on a calm façade and moved away from Videl.

"Hey there squirt...yeah we're back for dinner, what have you guys been playing? Modern Warfare?" he asked with a touch of amusement, eyeing their filthy clothes and army accessories.

"Ah ha!" Goten's smile grew even wider "How did you know Big Broth..."

"GOTEN! TRUNKS! WHERE ARE YOU! IF I FIND YOU HAVEN'T WASHED UP I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU BOTH GO TO BED WITH RED BOTTOMS!"

"Rats! Gohan cover for us!" Trunks winced as he pushed his best friend under the bed, and quickly followed. It wasn't a moment too soon. Chi Chi came storming into the room brandishing a wet tea towel.

"Hey Mom, er what's up?" Gohan said, nervously eyeing his mother's weapon of choice.

"Oh, Gohan, Videl...have you seen Trunks and Goten?"

"Nope, haven't seen them Mom, er, what did they do?"

Chi Chi lowered the tea towel,

"I don't know how, but the washing looks like it got caught in a warzone! Not to worry though...you'll just have to wear something different to school tomorrow Gohan...it's lovely to have you here Videl, I'm so glad Gohan has such a nice lady friend..." she said, hands clasped together and looking at the ceiling with a dreamy expression, before walking back out. Gohan and Videl glanced at each other with identical blank expressions.

Trunks and Goten scrambled out from under the bed,

"Whew, that was a close one..." Trunks said wiping his brow and smudging paint everywhere.

"Who was mum talking about Big Brother? I didn't know you had lady friends..." Goten asked scratching his head. Videl snorted at the little saiyan's clueless expression.

"Okay guys, I think you should go wash that stuff off before Mom comes back." Gohan said pointedly.

Goten and Trunks nodded and made their way to the window escape route, and climbed out. Both teens could hear them chattering playfully to each other as they went,

"Trunks who do you think my Mom meant by a 'lady'? Gohan doesn't know any ladies..."

"Maybe she meant Videl?"

"Nah, Videl isn't a lady, she's a fighter..."

Videl chuckled as the two boys voices faded, followed by a pair of loud splashes as they no doubt reached the outdoor tub. Gohan just shook his head with a smile and turned back to his friend. She was peering at him as well, he guessed she was probably thinking of their close call not long ago. 'Lucky it was Trunks who came in before and not my mother!' Gohan mused.

"Sorry, as you can see, unless I'm studying I don't really get..." he trailed off, smiling apologetically. Chi Chi's loud 'DINNER' shriek found its way easily to their ears. Videl looked at him for a minute, before heading to the door,

"Maybe it's just as well for the time being...I dunno what's going on, but it's like you're my new addiction or something..." Gohan blinked.

"What was your old addiction?" he blurted before he could help himself. Videl paused at the door,

"Kicking the crap outta jerks."

She left Gohan scratching his head and chuckling awkwardly, remembering a few of his early moments as Saiyaman, before he followed her through to the living room.

Goku was already sitting at the table, eagerly awaiting the meal, when Videl and Gohan joined him.

"Hey guys!" Goku grinned as his belly rumbled loudly, "Wow, I'm so glad it's dinner time..." He said as Chi Chi came out carrying several bowls and an enormous pot of food.

"Videl have you let your father know where you are? You're welcome to use our telephone." Chi Chi said, serving the rice into each bowl and ignoring a salivating Goku.

"Oh, you're right I should, but it's okay I'll use my cell..." She got up, _'wouldn't want him to trace the call here and send people to get me'._ It wasn't an unlikely thought either.

While Videl was, what sounded to Gohan like, arguing with a secretary, Trunks and Goten wandered in from the bedroom, both following their noses. They were de-painted and wearing clean clothes, trunks in a pair of Goten's pants and a hoodie.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" Chi Chi said angrily. "I suppose you think I'm going to let Gohan wear that ridiculous costume to school instead of his uniform!"

Gohan looked up in confusion,

"Mom, I don't have any ridiculous costumes...?"

Goku, who could feel a huge Chi Chi rant coming on, quickly tried to prevent it,

"Now Chi Chi, I'm sure the boys didn't mean to..." he faltered seeing his wife's blazing eyes.

"Gohan change the topic!" Goku whispered urgently.

"Oh okay, er...Mom what happened to the garden?"

"Eeeee...not that topic!"

It was lucky that Videl came back in when she did. Snapping her cell phone shut, she sat down, oblivious to the situation,

"Oh, I'm so glad you made this Chi Chi, it's my favourite!" It did the trick. The furious woman changed in an instant, a smile lighting up her face. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten hid their faces behind bowls of rice, relieved at the save.

It was a few minutes into the meal when Videl spoke up,

"Hey Goku?"

"Hm?" Goku looked up from his tenth bowl, "What is it Videl?"

Videl pushed several vegetables around her bowl before she spoke,

"I was wondering if you think it'd be a good move for me to start off training under Master Roshi."

Trunks looked up incredulously,

"Why would you want to train with Master Roshi?" he blurted, hiding none of his scorn.

"Hold on there Trunks, Master Roshi isn't so bad, he trained me you know."

"Yeah...that's the part the stumps me." Trunks muttered. Gohan heard him and fought a smile at how much Trunks resembled Vegeta on occasion.

"Why don't you get Gohan to train you Videl?" Goten asked, happily devouring his rice and chicken.

"Because Gohan has to study Goten." Chi Chi said curtly, causing her eldest son to cringe slightly.

"You know that's not a bad idea, at least starting off with Roshi would give you the basic energy technique..." Goku mused. "Hmmm, I'll have a word with him tomorrow"

The dinner continued without any further dramas, the saiyans didn't even break anything. Chi Chi did most of the talking, Gohan was glad that none of it had anything to do with him and Videl,

"So Gohan what did you and Videl do today?" Chi Chi rounded on her eldest son.

Darn it! He'd got ahead of himself.

"Oh, er...we...flew about a bit" Chi Chi eyed him suspiciously, clearly waiting for an elaboration. Gohan put another spoonful of rice into his mouth and kept his gaze downward, actively avoiding the question. Chi Chi raised an eyebrow and then turned to Videl,

"So, seeing as my son won't tell me what he did today...?"

Videl smiled easily,

"We had a nice day, nothing out of the ordinary really; we went into Princetown and hung out." Vague but true. Chi Chi seemed to accept this and the conversation changed to Goku telling them about his visit to the Kame House, though Gohan noted that he didn't go into any detail about the real purpose of his visit. He would ask his dad later...

Chi Chi began to stack Goku's accumulated dishes on one arm with practised skill, but there were so many it would take several trips to the sink. Videl got up quickly, offering to help, and soon followed Chi Chi into the kitchen, her pile of plates teetering precariously.

"You still didn't tell us everything you did today Big Brother." Goten chirped.

"Maybe he didn't tell us for a reason Goten."

"Huh? Whatdaya mean Trunks?"

"You remember last time..." Trunks whispered loudly behind his hand.

Goten was silent for a moment, it was plain to see everything slotting into place as the young saiyan's eyes widened,

"Ooooh yeah..."

"Hey just what are you referring to Trunks!" Gohan said suspiciously over his glass of water. Trunks shot him an evil grin, greatly resembling Vegeta once again. He glanced over to make sure Chi Chi was still in the kitchen before;

"Oh Videl...I wanna kiss you..." he wound his arms around an imaginary person and put on a show of kissing that definitely involved a tongue. "I wanna mate with you..."

Gohan's mouth dropped, all speech left him as his cheeks burned a brilliant shade of red. Goku tipped back his head, roaring with laughter. His mouth was still full, so bits of rice flew into the air. Goten fell off his chair, shrieking with mirth,

"Ah ha ha ha" he pointed at Trunks, while rolling on the floor.

"Trunks what are you doing?" Videl had walked back in and was bewildered by the scene. Trunks immediately stopped what he was doing,

"Dramatisation skills?" he said with an impossibly straight face. Sensing that another two day headache was eminent, Trunks latched onto the first thing he saw as a getaway...Videl's phone.

"Hey Videl, can Goten and I checkout your Blackberry?" Videl looked surprised,

"Oh, yeah sure", she knew Trunks wasn't allowed a cell phone yet, they probably just wanted to play games on it "If my dad calls, just ignore it." She threw him the phone. Trunks caught it and pulled Goten along with him into the other room.

Videl glanced back at Gohan with an enquiring look, noting his cheeks where still very red. Goku was still chortling a little too enthusiastically Gohan decided as he got up and headed into the living room. Trunks and Goten were sprawled on the floor, feet waving in the air. Some random movie was playing on the TV, from its violence it was clearly something Trunks had brought with him, but despite its intense action scenes, neither boy was paying attention. They were far too engaged with the normally forbidden toy.

"Goten it's not a telephone, it's a Blackberry." Trunks corrected, examining Videl's phone with admiration and something akin to longing.

"Trunks I'm not stupid, you know." said the little saiyan with a frown.

"Whatdya talking about Goten?" Trunks said absently as Gohan and Videl sat down on the couch behind them.

"I know that's not a blackberry!"

Gohan scratched his head in a very Goku like manner as he peered over at his best friend's phone. It was indeed a Blackberry. Videl shrugged, but Trunks wasn't backing down,

"Goten how would you even be able to tell them apart, have you ever seen a Blackberry before?"

"Come on Trunks, I think I know the difference between a telephone and a fruit!" Goten said indignantly.

There was a pause. Trunks, Gohan and Videl all hit the floor anime style.

Gohan heard several knocks on the door, followed by the familiar sound of Chi Chi leaving the kitchen as she went to let Bulma in. He felt a surge of disappointment; Videl would have to go home now too.

"Trunks, Bulma's here." He said, grinning as he heard Videl trying to explain to Goten that a Blackberry was the 'type' of phone she had.

"Already? That was fast, I'll be back in a minute." He dashed off to collect his things.

"I can drop you off with my instant transmission if you like Videl, I'm taking Bulma and Trunks back to Capsule Corp. as well." The group were standing outside the house saying brief goodbyes.

"Thanks Goku, I think I'll take you up on that offer, maybe you can placate my Dad, he overreacts when I stay out late and he probably wants more of an answer about where I was today then I 'flew around a bit'."

"Sure, no problem." Gohan turned to Videl, not quite sure what to say. She slapped him cheerfully on the shoulder,

"Later Gohan" She turned away from him towards Goku.

Gohan caught her elbow, causing her to stop,

"Huh?"

He said nothing, he wasn't sure what he could say. Instead he unconsciously ran his finger tips down her forearm and into her hand. Videl looked down at their clasped hands; she felt a strange sensation of longing wash over her. A pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. She squeezed Gohan's hand and let go quickly, unnerved at the emotion she'd just felt, emotion that wasn't her own.

Gohan watched his Dad place a hand on Videl's shoulder before the group disappeared. He sighed, 'at least she won't get into as much trouble with Dad there to occupy Hercule', he thought.

Gohan and Goten were getting ready for bed when Goku materialised back into the living room. Gohan popped his head round the door,

"How'd it go?"

"Hm? Oh just fine, man that house is big...hey, I'm going fishing tomorrow morning, wanna come?"

"Er, I'll pass Dad, I have to get ready for school."

Goku shrugged,

"Alright, night son."

"Night Dad"

Gohan was thankful that playing Modern Warfare with Trunks had tired Goten out. The little saiyan was already fast asleep, clutching his teddy bear and snoring softly. Smiling, Gohan climbed into his bed, switched the light off and settled down to rest, thinking happily of his day with Videl.

The thoughts carried into his dreams...

Videl was scanning the contents of his desk,

"Gohan did anyone ever tell you you're a neat freak."

"Yeah, I'm sure Trunks has mentioned it." Gohan felt himself chuckle, strange, he was reliving these events again. His keen saiyan eyes watched every move his friend made until she finally turned back toward him.

"Gohan you look like you're about to have kittens, is this the first time you've ever had a girl in your room!"

He nodded. 'That's not the problem though; it's her, why do I feel like this? Is this natural?' He snapped out of his thoughts as she gave him a friendly slap on the chest,

"Relax, I'm not going to judge you or any..." he heard her voice trail off. She was looking at him strangely, did she feel it too? Gohan took a step towards her, his tail uncoiled and writhing interestedly. He ran it up her arm and against her hand...the pleasure of the last time she'd touched it washed over him. The room flickered and shifted into Bulma's living room, Videl was kissing him...he wanted more...he pushed her against the wall...trying to get as close as possible...

The scene suddenly vanished, the warmth he was feeling yanked away abruptly. It was replaced with the echoes of powerful fists clashing at great speed. Gohan blinked, he was standing by an arena...this was the Cell Games! His dad was fighting Cell! Trunks' voice echoed in the memory, something about his Dad's extraordinary new found control, Gohan stared straight ahead but he could feel the Vegeta's eyes on him...

The memory changed swiftly and he found himself facing his Dad, he was shocked and scared,

'He wants me to fight? But what can I do?' Gohan looked into Goku's eyes, they were full of trust, of faith but most of all he saw unwavering confidence. Why was his dad so confidant? What had he done to get this?

The image changed yet again, and Gohan felt his mind swim angrily as voices flashed against his conscience

"What's that? There's a level beyond a super saiyan?"

"You already have all the power you need, just bring it out!"

"You Saiyan's are like bottomless pits."

"To be honest Gohan, I was cheering for Cell to win that little scrap."

"He obviously didn't investigate this planet very well...otherwise he'd know the most powerful fighter alive is standing in front of you."

"Oh well, I guess Goten still has a little bit of practising to do on that one."

"Afraid not, there's more than one way to reach the goal."

"Be my guest...we all know it will be me who ends up finishing off Cell."

"Of course, you probably won't feel that way after he's beaten you."

Goku's face danced clearly in front of his vision,

"It'll be the toughest thing you've ever done...done...done" His voice echoed in to the dark and Gohan lost all sight.

Gohan didn't know how long it was before he opened his eyes again, but the scene he was in was unfamiliar. He stood in an enormous room shrouded in darkness, it was like some sort of court arena with high seats at the head. Prisoners were shackled in a long line. Gohan looked down at himself. Filthy rags covered his thin, young child's body, his thoughts seemed clouded by another's as he looked back to the circular arena.

It wasn't long before he was shunted forward. The man next to him fell, his frail body splattering the sand with blood oozing from grotesque wounds across his back and outer thighs. Gohan stared at the man, he made no move to rise...just as Gohan made no move to help him, he wanted to, but he dare not break out of line.

He followed the shackled prisoners, staring fearfully at the high seats. They were filled with shadowy figures, but as the group came closer Gohan felt a stab of recognition. The figure sitting in the chair to the right of the main one was...Shin? The Supreme Kai? No..._this_ kai was much younger, a boy even...like Shin but with slight differences. Gohan's eyes steered back to the main chair, of which an old kai was seated...power radiated from this kai like nothing Gohan had ever felt before. He was an Elder among elders. They were speaking in a language he didn't understand and yet, a part of him heard every terrifying word...

Gohan's sight became hazy again and the room swam before him. Something was happening, his mind was crackling angrily,

"I won't watch anymore, I-I feel it slipping..."

The boy clutched his head, as rage and power shot through his veins. Red electricity crackled around him, the shackles disintegrated. Black fog obscured his vision and then...silence. It happened quickly; a pair of purple eyes opened and fixed on him...

Gohan lurched forward in his bed, gasping for air, his eyes wide and his entire body drenched in sweat. His ki was unnaturally high and erratic. The young saiyan didn't wait a moment, he got up, and left the room, opened the front door and let the cold air hit him. His skin felt like it was on fire! Gohan walked outside and leant against the house, breathing heavily.

He remained in the same position for a long time, his ki channelled more comfortably but it didn't come down, his skin was cooler, yet he still felt frustrated, confused and oddly fearful. That dream had been disturbingly real...but, no, he had to calm down.

At last Gohan stood up. He made his way back through the door and shut it gently behind him. With a glass of water in mind the troubled teen went into the kitchen. He had just retrieved a jug of cold water from the fridge when, by chance, he glanced down and...froze. A delicate blush engulfed his cheeks as he realised his frustration was most likely due to the embarrassing problem at the front of his pants.

"Big Brother? Are you ok?" Goten was standing at the kitchen door, his teddy dragging from one arm.

'Darn it! Man, the last thing I need is him to see the tent I'm pitching' Gohan shifted so he was facing away from Goten, pretending to pour some water.

"Yeah I'm fine squirt"

"Were you having another bad dream? 'Cos I can help" He wandered over to the fridge, took out some milk and proceeded to pour it into a cup. Gohan glanced over his shoulder as a dim glow emitted from Goten's palm under the cup.

"There you go Big Brother; I warmed it up for you!"

Gohan was touched, despite his awkwardness.

"Thanks Goten" The little saiyan yawned sleepily,

"Are you coming back to bed?"

"Um, yeah...give me a minute, okay pal?" He watched Goten retreat back to their room, before letting out a sigh. He sipped the milk, thinking about, well, anything other than the first part of his dream and waiting for his 'problem' to go away. The clock above the microwave read five past four.

Gohan ended up draining the milk and walking uncomfortably back to his bed. It was much harder to get to sleep; his energy was rushing excitedly through each vein of his body. The young saiyan finally stopped trying to repress it and for a fleeting moment the room was bathed in light. Gohan fell asleep shortly after.

VVVVV

The morning light blared intrusively over the sleeping saiyan's face. He rolled over blocking it out with a pillow. Wanting just a few more minutes,

"GOHAN! ARE YOU UP YET? YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" His mother's shrieks denied him this wish and, very grudgingly, the teen got out of his warm bed and made his way to the shower.

Gohan left the steam filled bathroom, not bothering wipe the fog from the mirror, feeling incredibly relaxed and controlled. He was somewhat surprised at this, after that disturbing dream, he thought he'd be scattered and anxious, yet his power felt high, but flowing through him normally.

Remembering Trunks and Goten had ruined his usual school uniform, Gohan donned the same white pants and belt as yesterday. 'what am I gonna do about this tail' he mused. He soon found a solution in a long, button up black collared shirt that fell below his waist. After shrugging on his Capsule Corp. jacket, Gohan collected his school bag and left the room.

He sat down at the table, waiting for Chi Chi to appear with breakfast. He couldn't sense Goku in the house, he must have left early to go fishing. Chi Chi came out of the kitchen and nearly dropped the meal,

"GOHAN! What have I told you about manners when sitting at the table!" she hollered. Gohan jumped and then blinked at her.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT GOHAN!" she shrieked.

"Er…?"

There was a loud thumping as Goten came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey big brother, where did you…" Goten stopped mid sentence and stared just as Goku walked in hauling a rather large fish.

"Hey Gohan, have you been training this morning? I didn't see you out there." Gohan frowned at this,

"No, I…WHOA!" he caught site of himself in the kitchen mirror and fell backwards on his chair, effectively shattering it into splinters.

Not really hearing his mother's bellows, Gohan stood up and peered into the mirror. When did he transform into a super saiyan? Weird!

"Ah ha ha, does that mean we're having a super saiyan breakfast? Ha ha" And with that Goten transformed in a flash of light. Chairs were scattered and the house walls shuddered from the power.

"NO! WE ARE NOT HAVING A SUPER SAIYAN BREAKFAST! screamed Chi Chi. "GOKU! BE A RESPONSIBLE PARENT FOR ONCE AND DO SOMETHING!"

Goku didn't hear his wife's screams, he was too busy staring at his eldest son. There was something very calm about Gohan's power, he was a super saiyan and yet, it appeared he hadn't even realised it until now...and why was he transformed if he hadn't been training?

"GOKU! DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"Huh? Well, what do you want me to say?"

"ARRGG! SOMETHING DISCIPLINARY!"

"Oh okay, hmmm let me think...disciplinary..." He scratched his head, thinking hard. Gohan caught sight of the time,

"Whoa! Sorry Mom I gotta go or I'll be late!" He took his bowl of rice and wolfed it down in a few seconds before taking off out the door.

"GOHAN YOU CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THAT! OH NO NOW EVERYONE'S GOING TO THINK MY SCHOLAR'S A PUNK!"

Goten just laughed as he sat down, but Goku was looking after Gohan. It was strange but he felt there was something happening that the young saiyan wasn't letting on.

VVVVV

Discarded papers and open drawers littered the messy room as a young purple haired saiyan searched intently for a certain sheaf of papers.

"Darn it! I remember Mom putting them in here somewhere before yelling at Dad..."

Trunks had taken advantage of his Mother's busy meeting schedule to raid one of her offices...the object in question had been confiscated not long ago and if he could find it, it'd be perfect as a prank to get back at Gohan.

It had been maybe just under two weeks earlier;

"Vegeta don't you think it's about time to spend some quality time with your son, instead of being in that gravity chamber all day!" Bulma demanded.

"Well the boy can handle the gravity, so he can train as well."

"That is not what I meant! Buu is gone, there is no immediate threat...I'm asking you to do something with your son, teach him something that is not fighting! Surely that's not _all _you Saiyans did...!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, not in anger but in thought,

"What sort of something?" he said suspiciously.

"Well, what kind of stuff does a father show his son...? You figure something out." She left Vegeta clearly musing over several ideas. An idea occurred to him...so Bulma wanted him to teach the boy Saiyan education...he smirked devilishly.

"Boy...come here, I have a lesson for you..."

Trunks cringed slightly as he remembered the way his mom had reacted when she'd found out what Vegeta's lesson had been about...he didn't think he'd even heard Goten's mom yell that loud before.

A grin snaked its way across Trunks' features as he spied the detailed cursive of Vegeta's handwriting and excitedly pulled out a wad of paper. His eyes scanned it quickly.

'Yes!' This was it, Trunks could hardly believe it, he was amazed his mom had not burnt it. The handwriting was also uncannily similar to Gohan's. He'd have to get Goten to swap Gohan's Equilibrium cover sheet...

"Trunks, where are you...I just baked some of your favourite cookies...now where could that handsome young boy have gone?

Trunks jerked his head up at the sound of his grandmother. He hurriedly rolled the papers up and stuffed them inside his jumper. He quickly dashed back up stairs, leaving the wails of distress over the uneaten cookies.

VVVVV

Trunks was due around ten so Goku and Goten decided to go out and train. It was more to make the most of the nice weather, not really a clear blue sky, but the air was warm and pleasant. Chi Chi hadn't caused a hassle; they did have seven years to catch up on after all.

Goten sped up ahead, Goku laughed at his youngest son's enthusiasm. It reminded him of himself when he was the same age. Goku's thoughts shifted to his eldest son. Man, Gohan had been in a strange mood the past few...

"DADDY!" the shout interrupted Goku's thoughts. He sped up to catch Goten. Large droplets of rain collided with his face, strange, it wasn't raining...After a moment he spotted the little saiyan standing on the ground. Goku landed and walked over to him.

"What is it little guy?"

"Look!" Goten pointed at a rock that was floating in front of him. He poked it. The rock remained suspended in mid air. Goku frowned at this, it was then that he brought a hand up to his face and found it covered in water. But there was no rain... Goku flew up into the air followed by Goten. Water collected in their hair as they soured high above the ground.

The saiyans stopped and stared around. The sky was filled with suspended water droplets.

"Wow! The rain is floating." Goten said waving a hand through the air and flying towards the lake where the rain seemed to grow denser. Goku followed his son, with growing unease. He was picking up a strange energy signature.

As the pair came near the lake, Goku stopped and stared in astonishment. The land had been completely wiped of its vegetation. What remained was a vast plain of bare dirt. The lake was at the centre of the void, large globules of water and rocks hovered just above its smooth surface.

Goten floated down to the ground and, landing, ran over to the lake. Goku remained suspended in mid air. What in the world had happened here? The air held a faint energy signature, as though something had let off a great deal of energy just recently. But there was no exact source, strange...for particles to be suspended like this in such a concentrated manner the person would have to still be here.

Reaching the lake's edge, Goten saw many floating rocks and large droplets of water. He poked them, but they stayed afloat. The little saiyan reached out and took a stray rock from the air. The object felt strange, Goten could almost feel a faint source of energy lingering on it.

Goku dropped down to the ground next to Goten.

"It feels strange" The little saiyan said indicating the rock before he chucked it across the lake. The rock landed with a splash at the far end, breaking the flat surface of the water.

"Maybe somebody was here?" Goten said shooting a sliver of energy and blowing up a bubble of water. Goku nodded,

"Yeah, something was definitely here, I've never seen anything quite like this before, even in the underworld."

Even though he was speaking quietly, Goku's senses were alert. The energy signature, as faint as it seemed, was elusive yet, it had a slight familiarity about it.

"Goten I want us to have a really good around, ok?" Goten looked blankly at his dad. Goku continued softly,

"Whatever did this is either still here or has only just left; the energy signature is too strong for this to have happened more than an hour ago."

"Oh, right" Goten said, a series expression covering his features as he suppressed his energy.

The pair split up and moved quickly in different directions, senses alert and eyesight keen...

28


End file.
